Untergang der Schwarzen Organisation
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Wie schafft es Shinichi, die Organisation zu sprengen? Lest selbst!


**Untergang der Schwarzen Organisation**

Als Shinichi eines Morgens aufwachte, hatte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Die Organisation musste endlich gesprengt und Gin und Wodka aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden. Um jeden Preis, koste es, was es wolle. Aber Shinichi wollte nicht, dass es zu viel kostet. Er hatte sehr viel zu verlieren, sollte er diesen Fall nicht abschliessen können.

Aber um das überhaupt zu können, brauchte es einen sehr guten und bis in alle Details durchdachten Plan, sonst könnten viele unschuldige Menschen ihr Leben verlieren. Allerdings hatte Shinichi einen Plan, und er sprach ihn mit Ran, Inspektor Megure und der Polizei ab. Aber auch mit Heiji, der in dieser Sache unabkömmlich war.

Einige Tage später, als sich Shinichi sozusagen eine Auszeit im Lösen der Fälle genehmigt hatte - es gehörte ebenfalls zum Plan - trafen er und Ran sich im Polizeipräsidium mit Heiji und Inspektor Megure.

"Also, Kudo, was haste dir so gedacht?", fragte Heiji und sah ihn an.

"Ich hab mir das so gedacht", begann Shinichi und sah Ran und Heiji an. "Für euch beide klingt es vielleicht etwas daneben, aber als Hintergrund dieses Falles eignet sich die Sache einfach besser als alles andere. Es ist etwas, das mir die Lust am 'Guter-Bürger-Image' vollkommen geraubt hatte."

"Und das wäre? Was sollten wir 'angestellt' haben, dassde dich auf die andere Seite schlagen willst?"

Shinichi beugte sich vor, Ran und Heiji ebenfalls. "Wir müssen Gin und Wodka glauben machen, dass du, Heiji, dich mit Ran eingelassen hast."

"Was?" Ran war empört und lehnte sich wieder zurück, Heiji machte es ihr gleich.

"Das heisst, ich hätte mit Ran...?" Heiji verschlug es die Sprache, doch Shinichi sah ihn kalt an.

"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Wir tun so, als hätte Ran mich betrogen. Und zwar mit dir, Heiji. Was denkst du, gibt das für eine Glaubwürdigkeit. Meine eigene Freundin betrügt mich mit meinem besten Freund. Das reicht doch als Grund, oder etwa nicht? Als Endresultat davon mache ich mit Ran Schluss. Ihr wisst beide, dass ich von Gin und Wodka überwacht werde, und das würden sie dann mitbekommen."

Als Inspektor Megure etwas sagen wollte, fuhr Shinichi weiter.

"Der zweite Beweggrund wäre eine verschlampte Arbeit der Polizei. Und da kommen Sie ins Spiel, Inspektor. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie und die Polizei mich mal bei einem Fall im Stich lassen sollten. Lassen Sie mich ausreden", fügte Shinichi hinzu, als Megure empört den Mund aufriss und Heiji ihn anstarrte. "Das können wir natürlich nicht einfach so machen. Das muss bei einem Fall wirklich so ablaufen, und es gibt eine höhere Glaubwürdigkeit, wenn ich dabei noch verletzt werde. Nicht schwer, aber es muss Blut fliessen."

Shinichi schaute in die fassungslose und wortlose Runde, ehe sein Blick bei Heiji stehenblieb.

"Der nächste Schritt wäre, dass ich aus lauter Frust keinen Fall mehr annehme, dafür du um so mehr kriegst. Das würde mich noch wütender machen. Gin und Wodka wissen, dass du zwar mein Freund, aber was unsere Arbeit betrifft, auch mein ärgster Konkurrent bist. Nach einigen Tagen sollte ich einen Kontakt mit Gin herstellen können. Er wird ganz erfreut über den Lauf der Dinge sein. Von der Freundin betrogen, vom besten Freund sozusagen ausgelacht und von der Polizei sitzengelassen. Das sollte die Grundlage unseres Plans sein, und nur wenn alle überzeugend mitspielen, kann ich mich in die Höhle des Löwen wagen." Shinichi hatte seine Ausführungen beendet. Jetzt meldete sich Inspektor Megure zu Wort.

"Und wie lautet der nächste Schritt?"

Shinichi atmete kurz tief ein, ehe er Megure ansah.

"Ich werde mich mit ihnen treffen."

"Is das dein Ernst?", fragte Heiji besorgt und Ran sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Es geht nicht anders. Wenn ich schon - anscheinend - Mitglied bei ihnen werden will, muss ich mich mit ihnen treffen. Dass das gefährlich ist, weiss ich natürlich. Aber es geht nun mal nicht anders."

Am anderen Tag war Shinichi noch mal in der Schule, da er dringend mit seiner Klasse sprechen musste. In der Pause zog er sich mit ihnen in eine ruhige Ecke des Schulhofes zurück.

"Leute, ich muss mit euch reden. Es ist dringend!", fügte Shinichi hinzu, als sich Makoto davonstehlen wollte. "Ihr müsst mir einen Gefallen tun."

"Und der wäre?", fragte Ryo gespannt. Wenn sich Shinichi schon so ernst und leicht nervös verhielt, musste es etwas sehr Wichtiges sein.

"Ihr müsst den Kontakt zu mir ebenfalls abbrechen", antwortete Shinichi.

"Was? Den Kontakt abbrechen? Warum? Und was heisst da 'ebenfalls'?"

"Ich werde den Kontakt zu allen Freunden und Bekannten abbrechen", sagte Shinichi. "Vorläufig jedenfalls."

"Warum?", fragte Yunshi.

"Ein Fall, den ich endlich abschliessen will", erwiderte Shinichi müde.

"Der mit Gin und Wodka?"

Shinichi nickte und die Jungs schluckten schwer. Derweil fuhr Shinichi fort.

"Ich werde nicht mehr in die Schule kommen, auch das Training muss einer von euch übernehmen. Und noch etwas. Falls ihr mir auf der Strasse begegnen solltet, tut so, als kennt ihr mich nicht. Ich werde das Gleiche tun."

"Und warum das alles?", fragte Makoto mürrisch.

"Ich bräuchte drei Jahre, wenn ich euch alles erzählen müsste!"

Ryo und Yunshi grinsten. Shinichi bewies also auch in solchen Situationen seinen Galgenhumor.

"Aber soviel Zeit hab ich nicht. Einer der Beweggründe ist eure Sicherheit. Solltet ihr zuviel wissen, steht ihr - wie ich übrigens - auf der Todesliste der beiden. Und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder irre ich mich da?"

"Nein, du irrst dich wie gewöhnlich nie", erwiderte Masaru und klopfte Shinichi auf die Schulter. "Wir tun so, als kennen wir dich nicht. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Das wäre alles."

Die Pausenglocke läutete und rief erneut zum Unterricht auf.

Am Ende der Schule verliess Shinichi ganz in Gedanken das Klassenzimmer.

"Viel Glück!", riefen ihm die Jungs hinterher. Shinichi lächelte müde zurück.

Wenige Tage später fand die letzte Besprechung statt, und diesmal waren auch Shinichis Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko dabei. Shinichis Vater fand es gar nicht gut, was Shinichi vorhatte, aber davon abbringen konnte er ihn nun mal nicht mehr. Shinichi hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Organisation zu sprengen, und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können. Ausser sein Tod. Yusaku lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Sohn sterben könnte. Er hörte nicht mal mehr, wie Shinichi und die anderen den Plan weiter besprachen. Erst, als es still wurde, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Runde. Alle Augen waren auf Shinichi gerichtet.

"Wenn ich scheitere, werden sie mich umlegen. Sofort, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Und wenn sie merken, dass alles eine Falle ist und Ran mit eingeweiht war, dann steht sie von da an ohne Zweifel genauso wie ich auf der Todesliste der Organisation. Aber so weit werde ich es nicht kommen lassen." Shinichi seufzte kurz, ehe er weitersprach.

"Wenn das alles hier schiefgeht, seid ihr herzlich zu meinem Begräbnis eingeladen."

"Shinichi, bitte sag sowas nicht!", sagte seine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen. Shinichi sah sie mitleidig an.

"Tut mir leid, Mutter, aber es geht wirklich nicht anders. Wenn ich die ganze Sache jetzt nicht durchziehe, werden sie mich kriegen. Und du weisst, was dann passiert. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige sein, den sie aus dem Weg räumen. Ihr seid dann die Nächsten." Shinichi wandte sich an Heiji, Ran und Inspektor Megure. "Ich werde schiesswütig und aggressiv sein. Wundert euch also nicht."

"Schiesswütig?", fragte Heiji.

"Ja. Vielleicht brauchen sie einen Beweis, dass ich auch wirklich eintreten will, und dieser Beweis könnte so aussehen, dass ich einen von euch erschiessen muss."

"Was? Aber...!"

"Nichts aber. Ich dachte mir, wenn das wirklich der Fall sein oder ich einfach etwas später zum Mörder werden sollte, wäre Heiji der erste", erklärte Shinichi. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Detektiv aus Osaka.

"Warum ich?"

"Überlege doch mal! Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn ich Kazuha verführt hätte?"

"Ich wäre natürlich sauer auf dich und würde dich am liebsten..." Bei Heiji fiel der Groschen. "Ach so, darum ich."

"Genau. Ich werde es dann so einrichten, dass ich dir in die Brust schiesse. Du musst dann einfach eine Weste tragen, ist klar, oder? Eventuell fordern sie auch noch Rans Leben, ich weiss es noch nicht. Oder ich tu so, als ob ich mir selber gesagt hätte, ich würde sie umbringen."

Im Raum herrschte Stille.

"Noch Fragen?", fragte Inspektor Megure.

"Woher wissen wir, wann du dich an uns 'rächen' willst?", fragte Heiji. Ran sah Shinichi an.

"Ich werde versuchen, eine Nachricht zu schicken oder zu hinterlassen. Bei dir wird das nicht nötig sein, Heiji. Wir werden wahrscheinlich zu dritt auftauchen und dann musst du vorbereitet sein. Dann gilt es, deine Schauspieltalente zu zeigen, ansonsten werden einige Menschenleben grausam beendet. Das Gleiche gilt für dich, Ran. Sollte ich euch keine Nachricht zukommen lassen können, werdet ihr es aber doch merken, wann sie dran ist. Ebenfalls mit Weste und mit Blutkapseln. Das Einzige, worauf wir hoffen können, ist, dass das Schicksal will, dass die ganze Angelegenheit gut ausgeht."

Shinichi verstummte, dann stand er auf und küsste Ran, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Ich muss jetzt los."

Sein Vater stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte Shinichi ein letztes Mal.

"Pass gut auf dich auf, ja? Und geh kein Risiko ein."

"Wird schon schiefgehen", erwiderte Shinichi, drückte Yusaku noch einmal, winkte den Anwesenden zu und war dann verschwunden.

"Shinichi, warte!", rief Ran plötzlich und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Sie hatte Glück und holte Shinichi noch ein. Sie warf sich ihm weinend an den Hals.

"Bitte geh nicht!", schluchzte sie an seiner Brust. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

"Ran, bitte beruhige dich", flüsterte Shinichi und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Ich will auch nicht, dass ich alles, was ich liebe, verliere. Am allerwenigsten will ich dich verlieren. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Ran." Shinichi verstummte kurz. "Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Bitte mach alles so, wie wir es besprochen haben, ja? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich lebend zurückkomme und wir dann in den Urlaub fahren. Okay? Bitte, Ran, vertrau mir, alles wird gut." Shinichi küsste Ran ein letztes Mal. "Viel Glück und pass auf dich auf."

Shinichi entwand sich Rans Griff und ging, während Ran ihm verzweifelt nachschaute.

"Viel Glück!", flüsterte sie, während Yukiko still hinter sie trat.

"Komm, Ran, gehen wir nach Hause", sagte sie leise und führte sie leicht mit. "Shinichi weiss schon, was er tut. Er wird zu uns zurückkommen, das verspreche ich."

"Das hat Shinichi auch versprochen", murmelte Ran und lehnte sich an Yukiko. Beide Frauen hofften, dass Shinichi dieses Versprechen nicht brechen wird und sie ihn als Leiche wieder sahen.

Einige Tage später begann Phase eins der Operation. Sie konnten nicht früher damit anfangen, da die Organisation sonst Verdacht geschöpft hätte und sowieso noch die Vorbereitungen beendet werden mussten. Heiji hatte sich mit Ran eingelassen und Shinichi sich von ihr getrennt. Ran weinte bittere Tränen und Shinichi dachte bei sich, dass sie ihre Rolle verdammt gut spielte. Der nächste Schritt verlief auch problemlos. Die Polizei hatte ihn in einem Fall im Stich gelassen und Shinichi wurde wegen ihnen verletzt. Als Shinichis Verletzungen einigermassen verheilt waren, schaffte er es tatsächlich, mit Gin Kontakt aufzunehmen. Schlussendlich wartete er am vereinbarten Ort.

Shinichi war ungeduldig und sah sie finster an, als sie endlich auch auftauchten.

"Ihr seid zu spät!", knurrte er.

"Na und? Wir mussten auch schon warten", erwiderte Wodka mit einem Grinsen und musterte Shinichi.

"Aber nicht auf mich!", schnauzte Shinichi ihn an und liess sich dann von ihm überprüfen. Da er aber weder verkabelt war noch eine Waffe trug, liess Wodka schliesslich von ihm ab.

"Er ist sauber", sagte er zu Gin.

Gin gefiel es offensichtlich, dass Shinichi so aggressiv war und fragte ihn nach dem Grund ihres Treffens.

"Ich will in eure Organisation eintreten", antwortete Shinichi schlicht.

"Was?" Gin und Wodka dachten, sich verhört zu haben.

"Ihr habt schon richtig verstanden, Leute. Ich will Mitglied werden."

"Ist das auch wirklich keine Falle?" fragte Wodka Gin flüsternd. Gin musterte Shinichi mit eiskalten Augen. Der jedoch sah sie stumm an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Warum?" fragte Gin schliesslich und beobachtete Shinichis Reaktionen. Der rastete fast aus.

"Warum?! Ihr fragt mich warum?! Weil mich das Leben als 'guter Bürger' ankotzt und es mir schon bis zum Hals heraushängt! Deshalb! Ich wurde von meiner Freundin betrogen und hab mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Die Polizei hat mich in einem Fall im Stich gelassen. Ich hab's satt!" Shinichi sah sie wütend an. "Also, was ist jetzt? Bin ich dabei?"

Gin und Wodka beratschlagten sich flüsternd, doch dann sagte Gin zu.

"Also gut, dann komm mit. Aber wehe, du verarschst uns. Dann fliesst nämlich eine Menge Blut, aber am meisten deins!"

"Soll ich jetzt Angst haben? Schon gut!", fügte Shinichi zerknirscht hinzu, als Gin seine Pistole zog.

"Steig ein!", forderte Wodka Shinichi auf. Er stieg hinten in Gins Porsche ein und Gin fuhr los.

"War das wirklich eine gute Idee ihn mitzunehmen? Er ist immerhin Detektiv, und uns hat er auf der Latte", sagte Wodka leise zu Gin.

"Seine Aussage klang glaubwürdig und auch seine Wut und Aggressivität war nicht gespielt. Ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen", erwiderte sein Gegenüber.

"Aber...!"

"Wir können ihn immer noch umlegen, sollte er anfangen zu stänkern. Oder wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass alles wirklich eine Falle ist", sagte Gin zuversichtlich und hielt das Gespräch somit für beendet.

Kurze Zeit später stand Shinichi endlich vor dem Boss der Organisation. Es war ein etwas älterer Mann, der aber sehr robust und kräftig gebaut war. Niemand wagte es, ihn anzurühren oder ihm zu widersprechen. Nicht einmal Gin.

"So, Shinichi Kudo. Du willst also in die Organisation eintreten?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

Shinichi brauste auf. "Das hab ich Gin bereits lang und breit erklärt! Muss ich es noch mal?"

"So spricht man nicht mit dem Boss!", rief Gin, packte Shinichi am Genick und drückte ihn zu Boden. Shinichi kniete jetzt vor dem Boss.

"Lass ihn los!", forderte der Boss Gin auf. Gin liess Shinichi los und der stand wütend wieder auf.

"Erzähl!"

Also erklärte Shinichi noch einmal die Gründe, warum er Mitglied in der Organisation werden wollte.

"Also gut", begann der Boss, nachdem Shinichi fertig war. "Du weisst selber, dass ich dir noch nicht traue, und das gilt für alle hier. Du musst eine Testreihe durchstehen, ehe du bei uns aufgenommen wirst. Bereit?"

"Immer!"

"In wenigen Minuten wirst du gegen alle unsere Spitzenkämpfer antreten. Alle auf einmal, versteht sich. Solltest du aber wider Erwarten gewinnen, wirst du gleich zum nächsten Test weitergeleitet."

"Gut! Ich freue mich schon darauf!"

Shinichi wurde dann zum Schauplatz geführt, wo sich die besten Kämpfer der Organisation bereits aufwärmten. Er sah ihnen zu, bis ein anderes Mitglied der Organisation zu ihm trat.

"Willst du dich nicht auch aufwärmen?", fragte er.

"Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Shinichi arrogant zurück.

"Damit wir unseren Spass haben. Es wäre nämlich langweilig, solltest du schon in der ersten Minute zu Boden gehen. Und für dich wäre es sehr schlecht, wenn du verlierst. Das wäre dann dein letzter Kampf gewesen. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod."

"Ich gewinne sowieso."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher! Also lass mich jetzt in Ruhe und hau ab!"

Der Mann ging und Shinichi wandte sich wieder den Kämpfern zu. Er lächelte vor sich hin, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass er gegen alle gewann, und er sollte Recht behalten.

Shinichi gewann alle Kämpfe spielend, denn seine Gegner hatten nicht die geringste Chance.

"Jetzt verstehen wir, warum wir dich nie umlegen konnten", sagte Wermut. Shinichi drehte sich um.

"Ach, hallo Chris!", sagte Shinichi abschätzig. Sie warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

"Du kennst sie?", fragte Wodka erstaunt.

"Klar", antwortete Shinichi und musterte Wermut ebenfalls mit kalten Blicken.

"Woher?"

"Woher wohl? Streng mal deinen Grips etwas an!", sagte Shinichi wütend.

"So, Schluss jetzt!", rief der Boss und kam zu der kleinen Gruppe. Dann wandte er sich an Shinichi.

"Diesen Test hast du eindeutig bestanden, aber es folgt noch ein weiterer."

"Nur noch einer?", fragte Gin und warf Shinichi einen eiskalten Blick zu.

"Ja. Ich dachte mir, dass wenn Kudo diesen Test auch noch schafft, ist er fähiger als alle anderen hier", flüsterte der Boss zu Gin. "Auch fähiger als du, Gin."

"Das lasse ich nicht zu!", rief Gin wütend.

"Wirst du aber müssen. Du weisst sehr wohl, dass er überdurchschnittlich intelligent und verdammt clever ist, und als solcher ist er vielen, wenn nicht sogar allen von uns überlegen", flüsterte der Boss leise.

"Habt ihr's bald?", fragte Shinichi knurrend. Er wollte endlich weitermachen.

"Ja. Der letzte Test. Ich will sehen, ob du uns von Nutzen sein kannst. Wenn ja, bist du dabei. Wenn nicht, bist du schneller tot als du 'nein' sagen kannst. Klar?"

"Uh, jetzt krieg ich aber Angst!", sagte Shinichi ironisch.

"Na, dann komm mit!"

Shinichi folgte dem Boss, der ihn wieder in den Raum führte, in dem alle Mitglieder der Organisation warteten. Sie hatten die Kämpfe gesehen und waren begeistert davon. Der Boss wandte sich an die Anwesenden.

"Wie ihr gesehen habt, ist Kudo durchaus fähig, es mit allen unseren Kämpfern auf einmal aufzunehmen. Er muss jetzt nur noch einen Test bestehen, und sollte er es schaffen, haben wir ein neues Mitglied!"

Anschliessend wandte sich der Boss an Shinichi.

"Deine zweite und letzte Aufgabe besteht darin, ein bestimmtes Mittel zu entwickeln." Der Boss senkte die Stimme und zählte Shinichi die Wirkungen auf, die das Mittel haben sollte. "Wie lange brauchst du dafür?"

"Hm. zwei, drei Tage", antwortete Shinichi mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Was? So schnell?", fragte der Boss laut und die Anwesenden wurden sofort ruhig.

"Ich arbeite immer schnell", erwiderte Shinichi kalt.

"Und dann macht er Fehler", sagte Gin nicht begeistert.

"Ich mache keine Fehler! Sollte dir inzwischen klar sein!" Shinichi war wieder wütend. "Hätte ich Fehler gemacht, hättest du es damals geschafft, mich umzulegen. Schon vergessen, Grosser?"

Gin hätte Shinichi am liebsten sofort erschossen, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass der Boss es nicht zugelassen hätte. Also verhielt er sich ruhig.

"Um sicher zu gehen, dass du auch ja keinen Mist baust, wirst du überwacht", sagte der Boss zu Shinichi und winkte einen jungen Mann, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, zu sich her. Shinichi musterte ihn abschätzig. Kurz darauf wurden er und der Mann zum Labor geführt und Shinichi wandte sich an den jungen Mann.

"Solltest du mich mit blöden Fragen unterbrechen oder auch nur im Weg stehen, fliegst du sofort raus. Klar? Das beste wäre sowieso, wenn du einfach nur in der Ecke stehst und die Klappe hältst." Gin und der Boss, die Shinichi ins Labor führten, sagten nichts.

"Wow!", entfuhr es Shinichi, als er das Labor sah, das mit modernsten Geräten ausgestattet war. "Absoluter Wahnsinn!"

"Hier wirst du am Mittel arbeiten", sagte der Boss und drehte sich wieder um. "Du hast zwei Tage. Solltest du bis dahin nicht fertig sein..." Der Boss fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Kehle und verschwand, mit ihm auch Gin. Shinichi war somit mit dem jungen Mann alleine.

"Eine eindeutige Geste", sagte der junge Mann schadenfreudig. Aber Shinichi störte das nicht.

"Na dann! An die Arbeit!", sagte Shinichi zuversichtlich, rieb seine Hände und suchte schliesslich die benötigten Bestandteile und Zutaten zusammen. Gut, dass er in Chemie immer gut aufgepasst hatte, auch wenn sie nie Gifte gemischt hatten. Er begann mit der Arbeit.

Stunden später, als draussen bereits tiefste Nacht war, stand der Mann neben ihm und gähnte, als Shinichi gerade eine stark rauchende Flüssigkeit in einen Messbecher abfüllte, und genau wie Shinichi vorausgesagt hatte, stand er im Weg.

"Weg da!", schnauzte Shinichi ihn an und verpasste ihm einen Tritt. Der Mann zog eine Pistole und zielte damit auf Shinichi. Der allerdings stellte die kleine Pfanne ab und führte einen kurzen Schlag aus, der jedoch ausreichte, um den Mann an die Wand knallen zu lassen. Die Pistole flog ihm aus der Hand und Shinichi warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Wenn du das noch einmal versuchst, bist du tot!" Diese Worte reichten, um den Mann einzuschüchtern. Shinichi hatte endlich wieder seine Ruhe und konnte ungestört weiterarbeiten. Die Pistole nahm er sicherheitshalber an sich.

Als in Tokyo die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hinter den Wolken hervorkamen und Shinichi somit die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte, stattete der Boss ihm einen Besuch ab. Gin war bei ihm.

'Anscheinend ist Gin die rechte Hand vom Boss', dachte Shinichi und beobachtete ihn.

"Und? Wie weit bis du schon?", fragte der Boss und fixierte Shinichi. Der lehnte sich an einen der Tische und steckte seine Hände in den Laborkittel, den er trug.

"Fertig", sagte er.

"..." Der Boss war sprachlos.

"Fertig?", fragte Gin nach. "Wirklich fertig? Und die Wirkungen treten tatsächlich ein?"

"Willst du es ausprobieren?", fragte Shinichi überlegen zurück.

"Ich nicht, aber du!", sagte Gin, griff das Fläschchen, in dem die kristallklare Flüssigkeit war und packte Shinichi am Nacken. Gerade wollte er Shinichi den Inhalt mit Gewalt einflössen, als der Boss dazwischen ging.

"Gin! Hör auf damit! Sofort!"

Gin liess von Shinichi ab, hatte aber noch immer das Fläschchen in der Hand.

"Wir werden das Mittel weder an dir noch an Kudo ausprobieren. Mitkommen!"

Der Boss war sauer auf Gin. Sie hatten es zwar noch nicht ausprobiert, aber Shinichi hatte das Mittel in Rekordzeit entwickelt und Gin riskierte es, dass Shinichi an diesem Mittel starb. Der Boss aber wollte das nicht. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.

Als Shinichi, Gin und der Boss bei den anderen Mitgliedern ankamen, wählte der Boss willkürlich einen Mann aus, der als Versuchskaninchen für das Mittel eingesetzt werden sollte. Das Fläschchen wanderte vom Boss zum Mann, der die Flüssigkeit sofort trank. Kaum zwanzig Sekunden später lag der Mann am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Sein Keuchen und seine schmerzvollen Aufschreie waren nicht gespielt und allen wurden die Ausmasse dieses Mittels klar. Auch dem Boss wurde klar, dass Shinichi mehr als perfekte Arbeit geleistet hatte. Die Ausmasse des Giftes - denn so konnte man das Mittel bezeichnen - waren verheerender als er es gewünscht hatte.

"Was passiert mit ihm, wenn man nichts unternimmt?", fragte er Shinichi.

"Na was wohl? Er wird sterben", antwortete dieser.

"Er ist einer meiner treuesten Männer! Wie lange brauchst du, um ein Gegenmittel herzustellen?"

"Zu lange, als dass er es überleben würde", sagte Shinichi schlicht und liess nicht den Blick vom leidenden Mann.

"Was?!"

"Jetzt macht doch nicht gleich die Pferde scheu. Hier!", sagte Shinichi, zog aus seinem Laborkittel ein weiteres Fläschchen und reichte es dem Boss. Der flösste es sofort dem Mann ein und zwei Minuten später lag er zwar noch keuchend und zitternd am Boden, aber er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr.

"Was war das?", fragte Wermut und deutete auf das zweite Fläschchen.

"Ein Gegenmittel, das die Wirkungen des Giftes neutralisiert", antwortete Shinichi und kniete sich neben den Mann.

"Hat's geschmeckt?"

"Kudo!", schrie Gin und packte Shinichi erneut am Nacken. "Was soll das? Willst du ihn noch beleidigen? Er hat dein Mittel getrunken!"

"Weil dein Boss es so angeordnet hatte! _Ich_ hab ihn nicht auserwählt!", gab Shinichi wütend zurück und befreite sich aus Gins Griff.

"Da hat er Recht, Gin", sagte der Boss und wandte sich dann an die Anwesenden.

"Wir haben ein neues Mitglied!"

Shinichi konnte seinen Erfolg noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Er hatte beide Tests hervorragend bestanden und somit war er offiziell ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Organisation. Er war endlich bis in die innersten Kreise vorgestossen. Er war drin. Endlich.

Er bekam einen Tag später einen massgeschneiderten schwarzen Anzug, ein weisses Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte, komplett schwarze Turnschuhe und ein schwarzes Basecap. Was nicht fehlen durfte war die dunkle Sonnenbrille. In diesen Klamotten sah er so gefährlich aus wie nie zuvor, und viele der Mitglieder der Organisation zeigten ihm gegenüber schon jetzt ihren Respekt.

'Operation _Einschleusen_ erfolgreich abgeschlossen', dachte Shinichi, als er seine neuen Klamotten bewunderte und alles ganz genau ansah. 'Jetzt konnte Operation _Heiji_ beginnen.'

Später wurde er gerade von Wermut alias Chris Vineyard bewundert, als Gin hinter Wermut auftauchte.

"Weisst du, was der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist?", fragte Shinichi und sah zu Gin. "Bei mir sieht das Outfit cool aus."

Wermut musste grinsen, aber Gin warf Shinichi nur einen zornigen Blick zu. Er steckte sich wortlos eine Zigarette an.

Ohne zu fragen nahm auch Shinichi eine und zündete sie an. Wodka hatte dem fassungslos zugesehen.

"Was soll das, Kudo? Du bist Sportler!"

"Ja, und? Seit wann bist _du_ um _meine_ Gesundheit besorgt?", fragte Shinichi zurück.

Wodka konnte daraufhin nichts antworten, aber Wermut und Gin sahen ihn gespannt an.

"Mein Vater ist auch Sportler, und was macht er? Er raucht."

"Und deine Mutter?", fragte Wermut.

"Würde mich dafür umbringen", sagte Shinichi mit einem Lächeln, ehe er wieder einen Zug nahm.

"So, Schluss jetzt und zuhören!", bellte der Boss und sorgte somit für Ruhe. Er war gerade dabei, den Plan für den nächsten grösseren Coup zu erklären. Auch Shinichi hörte sich die Ausführungen an, doch ihm fiel sofort etwas auf. Der Boss hatte einen Denkfehler begangen. Wenn Shinichi nicht bei ihnen Mitglied wäre, wäre dieser Fehler der Untergang für die Organisation, aber jetzt hielt er sie davon ab, indem _er_ den perfekten Plan ersann.

'Schicksal', dachte Shinichi und lachte leise über den Fehler. Der Boss drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was gibt's da zu lachen?"

"Netter Plan. Er wird aber leider nicht funktionieren", antwortete Shinichi kühl.

"Warum nicht?"

Shinichi atmete kurz aus, ehe er den Denkfehler des Bosses erklärte. Zudem schlug er auch noch eine Variante vor, die das ganze Vorhaben erfolgreich machen könnte.

Die Mitglieder waren begeistert darüber, aber Gin würde Shinichi am liebsten abmurksen. Der kleine Bengel hatte bessere Ideen als ihr Boss! Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde Shinichi bald höher stehen als Gin, und das war genau das, was er _nicht_ wollte.

Während Shinichi von Wodka im Hauptquartier herumgeführt wurde, bat Gin, mit dem Boss sprechen zu können. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihm sein Wunsch gewährt.

"Warum haben Sie Kudo aufgenommen?", fragte Gin ausser sich. "Es ist sicher eine Falle! Warum wurde Kudo Mitglied bei uns?"

"Es gibt da ein Sprichwort", erwiderte der Boss kühl. "Und das lautet: 'Hol sie dir, wenn sie jung sind. Dann sind die Möglichkeiten grenzenlos.' Kudo _ist_ jung, gerade mal 16 Jahre alt. Das weisst du. Junge Leute kann man sehr leicht beeinflussen."

"Kann schon sein, aber Kudo hat sich seine Meinung über das Leben bereits gebildet. Er wird sich nicht so schnell beeinflussen lassen!"

"Hast du nicht gesehen, wie niedergeschlagen und deprimiert er war, als er erfuhr, dass seine Freundin ihn betrogen hatte? Hast du das nicht gesehen? Du hast ihn doch beschattet. Und dann dieser Fall mit der Polizei. Als er sie brauchte, haben sie ihn sitzen lassen und er wurde verletzt. Ich denke, Kudo wurde in seiner Einstellung so sehr überwältigt, dass er Zweifel an sich selbst bekommen hatte. Und in diesem Zustand _ist_ er beeinflussbar. Und das nutze ich jetzt aus", erwiderte der Boss und lachte kalt. Auch Gin lachte. Der Gedanke, dass sein Boss Shinichi ausnutzen will, liess ihn wieder etwas beruhigen und er bekam wieder sein selbstsicheres Grinsen zurück.

"Also dann, der Coup beginnt in wenigen Stunden. Mach dich bereit", sagte der Boss zu Gin und schickte ihn weg. Wodka unterdessen hatte Shinichi im Hauptquartier herumgeführt und hielt sich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum der Organisation auf. Etwas später trudelte ein Mitglied der Organisation nach dem anderen ein und am Schluss war alles voll. Shinichi, der ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum sass, war klar, dass sie auf den Boss warteten, und er traf voll ins Schwarze. Eine Weile später trat endlich der Boss ein und erklärte noch wenige Details, dann machten sich alle bereit. Shinichi spielte in diesem Coup nur eine kleine Nebenrolle, die jedoch tragend für den Erfolg war.

Einige Stunden später, als in Tokyo bereits wieder die Sonne langsam aufging, war der Coup über die Bühne gegangen und im Hauptquartier herrschte Jubel und Trubel. Ihnen allen war klar, dass es ihr neues Mitglied war, der sie zum Erfolg geführt hatte, und damit hatte sich Shinichi den Respekt der restlichen Mitglieder erworben. Auch der Boss traute ihm jetzt, im Gegensatz zu Gin. Allerdings durfte er noch nicht alleine arbeiten, und deshalb wurden ihm Gin und Wodka als Partner zugeteilt. Shinichi protestierte zwar lautstark und aggressiv gegen diesen Entscheid, aber er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Niemandem fiel auf, dass er nur so tat als ob. Er musste Gin und Wodka als Partner haben, sonst ging sein Plan nicht auf. Also 'blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig', als mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Und damit sich Shinichi an seine neuen Partner gewöhnen konnte, wurden ihnen gleiche mehrere kleinere Aufträge zugeteilt.

Währenddessen war die Polizei an den Tatort gerufen worden. Inspektor Megure fiel sofort auf, dass die Verbrecher, die den Laden ausgeräumt haben, absolute Profis sein mussten, und er wurde auf einen kleinen Zettel aufmerksam, der halb versteckt am Boden lag. Er hob ihn auf, faltete ihn auseinander und erkannte sofort Shinichis Schrift.

'Es war die Organisation. Macht weiter im Plan. Shinichi.'

'Oh mein Gott, hoffentlich geht es ihm gut', dachte Megure und steckte den Zettel ein. Er war die letzten Stunden mit seinen Gedanken immer bei Shinichi. 'Viel Glück!'

Einige Tage später, als Heiji sich wieder mal im Polizeipräsidium blicken liess, spürte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber was? Diese Frage konnte Inspektor Megure ihm beantworten, doch er sagte kein Wort. Dafür drückte er Heiji einen säuberlich geschriebenen Brief in die Hand. Heiji begann zu lesen und musste dann schwer schlucken.

"Jetzt ist es also soweit", murmelte er und musste sich setzen.

"Ja. Jetzt ist der Augenblick gekommen", sagte Inspektor Megure und musterte den Jungen. "Heute bist du dran, zu zeigen, was du kannst."

"Wird Kudo wirklich nur so tun, als ob er mich umbringt?", fragte Heiji zweifelnd.

"Hast du etwa kein Vertrauen zu ihm? Shinichi hat es gewagt, Mitglied in der Organisation zu werden, die ihn eigentlich aus dem Weg räumen wollte. Wir _müssen_ ihm jetzt vertrauen, sonst sehen wir ihn nie wieder lebend!"

Inspektor Megures Worte waren schlüssig und Heiji schöpfte neuen Mut. Also machte er sich bereit und wartete darauf, dass es dunkel wurde. Je näher der Augenblick rückte, an dem er Shinichi wieder sah, desto nervöser wurde er auch. Wahrscheinlich kam Shinichi nicht alleine. Er hatte mit Sicherheit die beiden Killer bei sich, aber nur so konnte Shinichi dann auch beweisen, dass er Heiji tatsächlich umgebracht hatte. Und wahrscheinlich würde er noch weiter morden. Heiji erinnerte sich daran, was Shinichi damals bei der Besprechung gesagt hatte.

'... eventuell fordern sie auch noch Rans Leben, ich weiss es noch nicht. Oder ich tu so, als ob ich mir selber gesagt hätte, ich würde sie umbringen...'

Heiji wusste inzwischen mit Sicherheit, dass Shinichi Ran umbringen würde. Seine Gedanken wurden durch Kommissar Takagi unterbrochen.

"Es wird heute Nacht ein Sauwetter geben", bemerkte er. Er stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Und damit hatte er Recht.

Zwei Stunden später war es soweit und Heiji machte sich auf den Weg.

Es war eine vernebelte Nacht, als sich eine düstere Gestalt den Weg durch die Dunkelheit bahnte. Es war Shinichi. Er trug diesmal einen schwarzen Mantel und hatte die Pistole, die in seiner Manteltasche steckte, geladen. Er war unterwegs, um seinen inzwischen meistgehassten Feind zu beseitigen. Heiji.

Sein Weg führte ihn in die Lagerhalle, wo Heiji bereits auf ihn wartete. Wo genau der Heiji wartete, der seine Ran verführt hatte! Gin und Wodka, die hinter ihm gingen, mussten sich plötzlich beeilen, denn Shinichi schritt kräftig aus und liess sie hinter sich. Seine Wut trieb ihn dermassen an, dass die Tür beinahe aus den Angeln flog, als Shinichi sie aufstiess.

"Da bist du ja, du Mistkerl!" Heiji drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um.

"Ach, hallo Shinichi! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

"Nenn mich nicht Shinichi! _Meinen_ Namen aus _deiner_ Klappe vertrage ich nicht mehr!", schrie Shinichi schon beinahe. Gin und Wodka sahen, dass er eine riesige Wut auf Heiji hatte und freuten sich schon auf das, was Shinichi mit ihm anstellen würde. Sie liessen ihm freie Hand und mischten sich nicht in den Streit ein.

"Hey Shinichi, beruhig dich doch!"

Heiji versuchte die ganze Zeit, Shinichi zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber es nützte nichts.

Shinichi ging plötzlich wortlos auf ihn zu und warf ihn auf einen Haufen von leeren Säcken, der in der Ecke lag. Dann packte er ihn am Hals und setzte seine Pistole an Heijis Stirn.

"Kudo, tu das nicht. Bitte!", schrie Heiji schon fast. Shinichi sah die Angst in Heijis Augen, und er lächelte böse. Heiji starrte Shinichi panisch an. "Shinichi!"

"Halt die Klappe! Vielleicht kann ich dir einen schnellen Tod garantieren. Aber du musst mir eine Frage beantworten", flüsterte Shinichi drohend.

"W-welche?", fragte Heiji mit zitternder Stimme. Shinichi sah ihn mit eiskalten Augen an.

"Warum hast du Ran verführt?"

"Was?"

"Ich wiederhole meine Frage nicht!"

"Weisst du, das war so...", begann Heiji, doch Shinichi unterbrach ihn, indem er die Pistolenmündung fester an Heijis Stirn presste.

"Ich will keine Ausreden hören!" Shinichi verstummte und musterte ihn. "Heute wird es wohl nichts mehr."

Shinichi liess seine Pistole soweit sinken, dass sie an Heijis Brust, genau auf Herzhöhe, stehenblieb. "Sag Lebewohl!" Shinichi grinste, dann drückte er ab. Der Schuss war ohrenbetäubend... Und in der Halle war es still. Diese Stille wurde aber plötzlich durch ein lautes Lachen gestört. Und es hörte sich nach einem geisteskranken Lachen an. Dessen Urheber war Shinichi, der lachend seine Pistole zurücksteckte. Dann sah er zu Heiji, der sich nicht mehr regte. Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und man sah, dass sich sein T-Shirt blutrot färbte. Shinichi sah ihn voller Genugtuung an, dann wandte er sich Gin und Wodka zu, die ebenfalls schallend lachten. Der Anblick, wie Shinichi einen seiner langjährigen Freunde erschossen hatte, war einfach gewaltig. Shinichi warf noch einen Blick zurück zu Heiji, dann verschwand er mit den beiden Killern. Der Unterschied zu vorher war allerdings, dass ab jetzt auch Shinichi ein Killer war.

Heiji war alleine in der Halle, und erst, als er sicher sein konnte, sich gefahrlos bewegen zu können, stand er auf. Seine Beine führten ihn so schnell er konnte zum Polizeipräsidium, wo Inspektor Megure und die anderen bereits auf ihn warteten. Heiji erstattete ohne zu zögern Bericht.

"Ich kann euch nur eins sagen, Leute. Ich hatte Angst. 'ne Riesenangst. So hab ich Kudo noch nie erlebt, ehrlich. Wenn ich daran denke, dass er auch noch Ran umbringt... Sie wird sich wahrscheinlich von diesem Schock gar nicht mehr erholen können."

"Was das betrifft, können wir noch gar nichts sagen. An diesem Punkt können wir also noch nicht weitermachen. Aber eins steht fest: Shinichi befindet sich in tödlicher Gefahr, und wenn diese Killer herausfinden, dass alles nur gespielt ist, werden sie Shinichi umbringen!" Inspektor Megure wusste genau, dass er sich wiederholte, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit. Anschliessend gab er noch weitere Anweisungen.

"Heiji, du darfst dich nicht mehr draussen sehen lassen, das weisst du. Ich werde Yusaku anrufen und bitten, dir frische Klamotten zu bringen. Deine sind hinüber. Wahrscheinlich sind es welche von Shinichi." Inspektor Megure gab noch weitere Befehle, dann verstummte er und dachte an Shinichi und seine Lage. Er war Mitglied in der Organisation, die ihm eigentlich nach dem Leben trachtete, aber da Shinichi ein aussergewöhnlicher Schauspieler war, könnte er es vielleicht schaffen, nicht getötet zu werden.

Eine halbe Stunde später erschien Yusaku im Präsidium und überreichte Heiji ein Paar Hosen und ein Sweatshirt von Shinichi.

"Vielen Dank, Herr Kudo", murmelte Heiji und betrachtete die Kleidungsstücke in seiner Hand. Eindeutig die von Shinichi. Kurze Zeit später hatte er geduscht und sich umgezogen und erschien wieder in der Runde. Yusaku starrte ihn an.

"Du siehst aus wie Shinichi", sagte er mit verblüffter Stimme. Yukiko pflichtete ihm bei.

"Mit dem kleinen Unterschied aber, dass er nicht Shinichi ist", erwiderte sie. "Wenn Shinichi wieder diese Sachen trägt, werde ich ihn wahrscheinlich auf Händen tragen", fügte sie noch hinzu. Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und trauriger und Yusaku wusste, dass sie wieder in Gedanken bei Shinichi war. Ihm ging es genauso. Im Raum wurde es still, jeder dachte an Shinichi. Besonders aber Ran, die spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis sie drankam.

Vier Tage später traf ein Brief im Polizeipräsidium ein. Kommissar Takagi, der gelangweilt die Post durchsah, wurde urplötzlich auf einen unscheinbar wirkenden Brief aufmerksam. Die Adresse des Präsidiums war sauber und fehlerlos geschrieben, auch sonst deutete nichts auf eine Besonderheit hin. Aber für die Tokyoter Polizei war dieses kleine Stück Papier von sehr grosser Bedeutung. Der Brief war von Shinichi.

"Inspektor Megure!", rief Takagi und rannte auf ihn zu, den Brief in der Hand. "Herr Inspektor, ich hab hier einen Brief für Sie!"

Takagi kam schlitternd vor Megure zu stehen und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand.

"Was soll das, Takagi?"

Megures Blick fiel auf den Brief. Eindeutig Shinichis Handschrift. Sofort riss er ihn auf und begann zu lesen. Kurz darauf hob er den Blick und sah Takagi an.

"Wir müssen Ran und Shinichis Eltern herholen."

Gesagt, getan. Eine halbe Stunde später sassen sie in einem Verhörraum des Präsidiums, und Inspektor Megure gab den Brief Yusaku zu lesen. Darin waren nur 19 Wörter geschrieben, die aber alles sagten:

'Das nächste 'Opfer' ist Ran. Kugelsichere Weste und Blutsprengkopf. Schuss in die Brust. Genauere Anweisungen folgen noch. Viel Glück!'

Yusaku sah auf, dann gab er den Brief Ran zu lesen. Er sagte kein Wort, aber er dachte an Shinichi. Der wusste jetzt ganz genau, dass er sich keine Fehler leisten konnte. Bei Ran wird es gefährlich, immerhin war es seine Freundin. Nur die kleinste Gefühlsregung könnte den ganzen Plan zunichte machen. Und dann war Shinichi verloren. Für immer.

"Yusaku, hörst du mir zu?"

Yukiko holte ihren Mann in die Realität zurück. Sie sah ihn an.

"Wir müssen tun, was Shinichi uns gesagt hat. Wir müssen Ran gehen lassen."

Yusaku nickte verwirrt, sah Ran an und wusste gleich, dass sie tröstende Worte brauchte. Gerade, als er anfangen wollte zu sprechen, klingelte Rans Handy. Augenblicklich wurde es im Raum still, und Ran ging nach einigem Zögern ran. Die Nummer des Anrufers wurde unterdrückt, aber es war eindeutig Wodkas Stimme. Ran hörte den Anweisungen zu bis sie plötzlich fragte, was mit Shinichi sei. Doch sie kriegte keine Antwort, denn Wodka legte auf.

"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Inspektor Megure. Ran blieb stumm.

"Ran?", fragte Yukiko leise. Ran holte Luft.

"Ich muss heute Abend um 20 Uhr in der Lagerhalle Nummer vier am Hafen sein", sagte Ran leise.

"Dann wirst du dort Shinichi wieder treffen", sagte Yukiko aufmunternd. "Freu dich!"

"Aber er wird so tun, als ob er sie umbringt!", sagte Yusaku entrüstet.

"Das weiss ich natürlich, aber trotzdem... Sie sieht ihn wieder!", versuchte Yukiko sich zu verteidigen.

"Schon gut", sagte Yusaku. "Schon gut." Dann wandte er sich an Ran. "Du weisst jetzt, was du zu tun hast. Bitte mach alles so, wie wir es besprochen haben, okay? Du musst uns, du musst Shinichi vertrauen. Er bringt dich nicht um, glaub mir. Nicht er. Ehe würde er Selbstmord begehen, bevor er dich umbringt. Zu vertrauen heisst es jetzt."

Ran nickte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch sie strich sie gleich wieder weg. Heute Abend würde sie Shinichi wieder sehen. Würde sehen, dass er noch lebte und es ihm gutging. Aber würde sie ihn wiedererkennen? Das warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das Shinichi ihr immer vermittelte, wenn er sie ansah, würde sie sicher nicht spüren. Wie Recht sie doch hatte.

Am Abend, als es bereits schon dunkel war, machte Ran sich auf den Weg. Vor der genannten Lagerhalle blieb sie stehen und schaute sich ängstlich um. Shinichi, der mit Gin und Wodka im Schatten der Bäume stand und sie lautlos beobachtete, bemerkte sie nicht. Dann trat sie ein und wartete, wartete darauf, dass Shinichi erschien. Ran war nervös, sie konnte nicht ruhig stehenbleiben, also war sie immer in Bewegung. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, stand Ran Shinichi gegenüber. Sie hatte ihn zuerst gar nicht gesehen, doch sie erstarrte sofort, als sie ihn sah.

"Shinichi!", rief Ran erstaunt aus und musterte ihn kurz. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Aber Shinichi antwortete ihr nicht. Sein Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war eiskalt, seine Augen so leer. Ran lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

"Shinichi, sag doch was! Komm wieder nach Hause, bitte! Komm zu mir zurück!"

Shinichi sah sie noch immer zornig an, dann sprach er mit so dunkler Stimme, dass Ran erneut fröstelte.

"Warum sollte ich mit dir zurückgehen?"

"Weil ich dich liebe! Und weil du mich liebst!", erwiderte Ran mit Tränen in den Augen.

Gin und Wodka hielten sich aus diesem Gespräch raus. Sie wollten sehen, ob Shinichi auch seine Ex-Freundin umbringt oder nicht.

"Bist du dir sicher? Hast du vergessen, was geschehen ist?", fragte Shinichi und seine Stimme war nur noch ein Zischen.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi. Ehrlich. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen!"

"Allerdings, da hast du Recht", sagte Shinichi und richtete seine Pistole auf Ran. "Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr in diesem Leben. Aber beantworte mir noch eine Frage: Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich mit Heiji betrogen?"

Als Ran ihn nur weinend ansah, schrie Shinichi.

"Sag mir warum!"

Gin und Wodka grinsten, sagten aber nichts. Es wurde immer interessanter für sie.

"Shinichi, bitte!", flehte Ran, aber Shinichi hörte nicht auf sie, sondern sagte voller Hass:

"Danke mir, dass ich es dir erspare, den Tod deiner Eltern und deiner Freunde miterleben zu müssen. Halte ihnen schon mal eine Wolke im Himmel frei." Shinichi entsicherte seine Waffe, grinste hinterhältig und schoss.

Die Kugel schlug neben Ran in die Wand, aber das Mädchen bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Der Schock sass einfach zu tief. Shinichi lächelte sie böse an.

"Hast du noch irgendwas zu sagen?"

Ran erwachte aus ihrer Starre.

"Shinichi, bitte!", schrie sie verzweifelt und panisch. "Bitte tu das nicht! Du wirst es noch bereuen, wenn du mich umbringst!"

"Ach ja? Werde ich das?"

"Aber..."

"_Du_ hast mich doch einfach mit diesem Mistkerl betrogen. Und ich hatte geglaubt, ich bedeute dir noch was..."

"Das tust du auch jetzt noch! Du bedeutest mir was! Und zwar sehr viel! Bitte, Shinichi." Ran wich einige Schritte zurück, Shinichi blieb, wo er war. Gin wusste, warum. Shinichi war ein ausgezeichneter Schütze, er würde Ran auch in grösserer Entfernung erschiessen können.

"Bitte Shinichi, lass mich gehen!"

"Damit du alles den Bullen erzählen kannst? Vergiss es! Du wirst niemandem mehr irgendwann irgendwas erzählen! Leb wohl, du Schlampe!"

Shinichi drückte erneut ab. Ran erstarrte mitten im Schritt, den sie auf Shinichi zumachen wollte, und stürzte zu Boden. Gin und Wodka brachen in Gelächter aus und applaudierten. Shinichi lächelte und steckte seine bereits wieder gesicherte Pistole zurück. Anschliessend ging er auf Ran zu und fühlte den Puls. Er lachte laut auf, als er das sich ausbreitende Blut am Boden sah. Auch Gin und Wodka sahen dies.

"Wir sehen uns im Jenseits wieder!", lachte Shinichi und verschwand dann mit seinen beiden Komplizen.

Ran war alleine. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und hielt verkrampft ihre Augen geschlossen. So also war Shinichi. So war die Organisation. Skrupellos und grausam. Sie holte das kleine Ohrringtelefon, das sie damals von Shinichi bekommen hatte, heraus und rief damit im Polizeipräsidium an. Sie war jedoch nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen geschweige denn aufzustehen. Sie regte sich nicht, und erst, als starke Hände sie packten und hochzogen, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Sie blickte in das Gesicht von Yukiko und warf sich ihr ohne zu überlegen an den Hals. Sie schluchzte laut und vergoss bittere Tränen. Der Schock sass sehr tief. Die ersten Worte, die sie wieder hervorbrachte, waren:

"Shinichi ist in Gefahr. Bitte holt ihn da raus! Bitte!" Ran knickte mit den Knien ein und Yukiko liess sie wieder zu Boden gleiten.

"Das können wir nicht", flüsterte Yukiko ihr zu und hielt sie noch immer im Arm. "Das können wir nicht. Shinichi muss es allein schaffen."

"Aber..."

"Hör zu, Ran. Du hast gehört, was Shinichi damals gesagt hatte. Wenn er die Sache jetzt nicht durchzieht, werden sie ihn töten. Und uns wahrscheinlich auch, also bitte hör auf zu weinen. Shinichi wird das schon schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher", tröstete Yukiko Ran.

"Können wir ins Präsidium zurück?", fragte Yusaku und beugte sich ebenfalls zu Ran runter. "Ich würde gerne dort mit der Besprechung fortfahren. Wer weiss, vielleicht kommen die Killer wieder zurück und dann möchte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr hier sein."

"Du hast Recht, Yusaku. Gehen wir", sagte Yukiko und zog Ran wieder hoch.

Während der Fahrt ins Präsidium sprach Ran kein einziges Wort. Sie grauste davor, alles erzählen zu müssen, aber sie kam nicht drum herum. Auch sie musste zur baldigen Beendung dieses Falles beitragen, und das konnte sie nur, wenn sie erzählte, was passiert war. Sobald sie sicher in einem Raum im Präsidium sassen, wurde Ran aufgefordert zu erzählen.

"Also...", begann Ran stockend.

"Nur Mut", sprach Yukiko ihr zu. "Es wird alles gutgehen."

Ran sah Shinichis Mutter an. Immer wieder konnte sie andere Leute aufmuntern, und immer hatte sie Recht, was ihre Versprechen angingen. Ran wurde wärmer ums Herz. Jetzt konnte sie erzählen, was passiert war. Und ohne zu zögern fing sie an, aber sie liess ihre Gefühle aus.

"Meine Güte, was für eine Geschichte", sagte Inspektor Megure, als Ran geendet hatte.

"Und Kudo war wirklich so herzlos und skrupellos?", fragte Heiji nach. Er versteckte sich seit seiner 'Ermordung' im Präsidium, und wartete jetzt nur noch darauf, dass Shinichi mit Gin und Wodka hier auftauchte. Aber in Handschellen. Na ja, Shinichi vielleicht nicht, aber die beiden anderen schon. Heiji lief es kalt den Rücken runter, als er daran dachte, als er von Shinichi 'erschossen' wurde.

Ran nickte.

"Ja nun, willkommen im Club! Wir haben jetzt den gleichen Mörder!", witzelte Heiji, kriegte aber von Ran eine Kopfnuss.

"Was ist, wenn Gin und Wodka hinter unseren Plan kommen? Sie werden Shinichi töten! Und dann ist er wirklich tot! Nicht so wie wir, wo wir doch nur Filmblut benutzt haben. Es wird Blut fliessen, aber dann echtes! Shinichis Blut! Ich will das nicht!"

"Ran beruhige dich", versuchte Yusaku sie zu beruhigen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Zu gross waren doch die Sorgen um Shinichi. Zu gross die Angst, ihn als Leiche wieder zu sehen. Ran brach weinend zusammen und klammerte sich an ihren Kettenanhänger, den Shinichi ihr vor langer Zeit geschenkt hatte.

"Ran, bitte", sagte Yukiko leise und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. "Shinichi wird es schaffen, bitte vertrau mir. Vertrau Shinichi! Meinst du, er provoziert diese Killer so lange, bis sie ihn wirklich umbringen? Das glaube ich nicht und du glaubst es doch auch nicht. Shinichi hätte zu viel zu verlieren. Er hat versprochen, lebend zurückzukommen. Also bitte, hör auf zu weinen. Bitte!" Yukiko sah Ran mit Tränen in den Augen an und brachte somit wieder etwas Sonne in Rans Herz. Sie hörte auf zu weinen und nickte.

"Ich werd's versuchen", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Yukiko lächelte sie an.

"Gutes Mädchen."

"Also, dann schlage ich Folgendes vor", meldete sich Inspektor Megure wieder zu Wort. "Yukiko und Yusaku, ihr geht nach Hause und verhaltet euch wie immer. Und vielleicht bringt ihr Ran mal etwas zum Anziehen mit."

'Stimmt ja', dachte Ran und warf Heiji einen Blick zu. 'Ich bin ja jetzt tot, also muss ich auch hier bleiben.'

"Natürlich, Herr Inspektor", sagte Yusaku und sah zu Ran. "Yukiko wird im Laufe des Abends noch mal kommen und dir frische Wäsche bringen. Du musst zwar jetzt hier bleiben, aber langweilig wird dir bestimmt nicht." Dabei deutete er auf Heiji, der sie angrinste.

"Keine Sorge Ran. Hier haben sie fast alles. Sogar Spielkarten!"

"Aber wir werden sicher nicht den ganzen Tag nur Karten spielen", sagte Ran und sah ihn an. "Da wird mir irgendwann langweilig. Und ich hoffe, bis Shinichis Auftauchen hier wird es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Eine Woche später, in der Ran die meiste Zeit in ihren Gedanken Shinichi nachgehangen war, spielten sie und Heiji wieder einmal Karten.

"Denkst du, die Sache ist bald vorbei?", fragte Heiji sie und legte eine Karte ab.

"Ich hoffe es. Vielleicht heute?", erwiderte Ran, eher im Scherz. Doch sie glaubte nicht dran.

"Da könntest du Recht haben", sagte Kommissarin Sato, die gerade überstürzt den Raum betrat. Dann wandte sie sich an Inspektor Megure, der sich ebenfalls im Raum befand und mit Yusaku und Yukiko sprach.

"Melde gehorsamst, in einer Lagerhalle ausserhalb der Stadt brach ein Kampf zwischen mehreren Männern aus. Den Informationen zufolge ist Shinichi auch daran beteiligt."

"Na dann los! Eventuell ist heute der letzte Tag! Wir müssen Shinichi da rausholen! Sofort ausrücken!" Inspektor Megure zögerte keine Sekunde. Kaum sass er im Polizeiwagen, als Takagi auch schon losfuhr.

Shinichi, Gin und Wodka waren gerade dabei, ihre Beute zu begutachten, aber es brach ein Streit aus. Jeder von ihnen wollte mehr als der andere, und gerade, als Gin auf Shinichi zugehen wollte, zog der seine Pistole und zielte auf ihn.

"Hände hoch und keine Bewegung!", rief Inspektor Megure und richtete seine Waffe auf die drei. Kommissar Takagi und Kommissarin Sato taten das gleiche.

"Verdammt, die Bullen!", knirschte Shinichi und sah Megure zornig an.

"Was jetzt, du Superhirn?", fragte Gin und sah Shinichi an.

"Abwarten."

"Lasst die Waffen fallen und dann langsam die Hände hinter den Kopf!", rief der Inspektor erneut.

Shinichi liess langsam seine Pistole fallen. Gin und Wodka starrten ihn wortlos an.

"Na los, tut es!"

"Spinnst du? Dann werden wir eingebuchtet!", sagte Wodka laut.

"Ich hab noch ein Ass im Ärmel", murmelte Shinichi und liess die drei Polizisten nicht aus den Augen. "Los jetzt!"

Shinichi wusste genau, dass er so mit ihnen sprechen konnte. Gin durfte sich nicht gegen ihn auflehnen, da Shinichi in der Organisation inzwischen höher stand als er. Gin luchste es zwar noch immer, dass Shinichi aufgestiegen war, aber er konnte sich nicht der Entscheidung des Bosses widersetzen. Er und Wodka liessen ebenfalls langsam ihre Waffen fallen und behielten dann Shinichi und die Polizisten im Auge.

Als Kommissar Takagi seine Deckung verliess und auf sie zuging, sah Shinichi seine Chance gekommen. Sofort holte er seine zweite Pistole hervor und schoss damit auf Takagi. Er brach röchelnd und blutend zusammen. Sofort war Kommissarin Sato an seiner Seite und fühlte seinen Puls. Als sie ihren Kopf hob, liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

"Er ist tot! Shinichi hat ihn getötet!", schluchzte sie. "Er hat ihn erschossen!"

Shinichi brach in Lachen aus und mit ihm Gin und Wodka. Als er sich einigermassen wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, deutete er an, den Hinterausgang zu nehmen. Aber schon strömten dort etliche Polizisten herein und umkreisten die drei Verbrecher.

"Verdammt!" Shinichi musterte seine Gegner. Es waren über dreissig Personen, die jetzt ihre Waffen auf ihn und seine Komplizen richteten.

"Setz deine Kampfkünste ein!", forderte Gin.

"Geht nicht. Zwanzig schaffe ich noch, aber dreissig oder mehr... Keine Chance." Shinichi ging aber trotzdem in Kampfstellung. Er würde nicht widerstandslos aufgeben. Er würde sogar den Tod dem Gefängnis vorziehen, und genau gleich dachten auch Gin und Wodka.

Gerade, als Wodka einen Schritt vorwärts machte, wurde auf ihn geschossen. Wodka knickte mit den Knien ein und ging zu Boden, aber er blutete nicht. Gin wurde klar, dass es Betäubungspfeile waren, die Wodka lahmgelegt haben. Ihm und Shinichi würde es also gleich ergehen, und er hatte Recht. Zuerst wurde auf ihn geschossen, und als er halb betäubt am Boden lag, sah er noch, wie Shinichi erbittert gegen seine Verhaftung kämpfte. Er schaffte es zwar, einige Polizisten auszuschalten, aber er hatte nach wie vor keine Chance. Sie umkreisten ihn immer enger. Gin wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen, aber einen letzten Schuss hörte er ganz deutlich. Neben ihm fiel ein beinahe gewichtsloser Körper zu Boden, und er wusste, dass es Shinichi war. Dann trat Gin weg.

Sofort stürzte Inspektor Megure auf Shinichi zu, packte ihn an beiden Armen und zog ihn von Gin weg. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Shinichi ihm deutete still zu sein. Dann warf er einen Blick auf Wodka und Gin, die noch immer regungslos am Boden lagen. Erst, als sie mit Handschellen gefesselt waren und in zwei Streifenwagen gebracht wurden, konnte Megure sein Schweigen brechen.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut", antwortete Shinichi schlicht und mit einer Stimme, die allerdings das Gegenteil verlauten liess. Er setzte sich auf. "Aber leider ist es noch nicht ganz vorbei."

"Warum das denn?", fragte Kommissar Takagi verblüfft. Er hatte sich gerade das Blut von seinen Händen gewischt und sah Shinichi jetzt verblüfft an.

"Erst, wenn sie sicher im Gefängnis sind, kann ich meine Tarnung aufgeben. Vorher nicht, vorher bin ich noch immer Mitglied der Organisation", erklärte Shinichi. "Und als solcher bin ich ein gnadenloser Killer." Shinichi liess den Kopf hängen, dann stand er auf. Inspektor Megure warf Kommissarin Sato einen wortlosen Blick zu, und als er sich wieder Shinichi zuwandte, streckte der ihm seine Hände entgegen.

"Üben Sie ihre Pflicht als Polizist aus und verhaften Sie mich. Nur zu."

"Aber..."

"Machen Sie schon, Inspektor. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, werden sie davon noch Wind kriegen", redete Kommissar Takagi ihm zu und deutete auf die beiden Streifenwagen. Gerade hatte sich Gin leicht bewegt.

"Beeilung! Er wacht auf!"

Sofort wurden Shinichi die Handschellen angelegt und er zum dritten Streifenwagen gebracht. Jetzt, da sie wussten, dass Gin bereits wieder aufwachte, musste Shinichi seine Rolle weiterspielen. Er wehrte sich verbissen, doch die Polizisten waren zu stark. Gin erlangte wieder sein Bewusstsein und sah gerade noch, wie der gefesselte Shinichi mit Gewalt in den dritten Streifenwagen gestossen wurde. Dann fuhren die drei Wagen los. Gin fragte sich, was mit Wodka war, aber fragen konnte er ihn nicht. Sie alle wurden schliesslich einzeln in die Autos gebracht. Gin dachte nach. Er war wieder wach, Shinichi war wach. Also musste Wodka theoretisch auch wach sein. Aber praktisch? Gin fand auf diese Frage keine Antwort und sah nach hinten. Aber hinter seinem Wagen fuhr ein Zivilfahrzeug, und erst hinter dem befand sich der nächste Streifenwagen. Na toll, er hatte keine Ahnung, was lief. Er versuchte, sich von seinen Handschellen zu befreien, aber schon wurde ihm eine Pistole an die Brust gehalten.

"Keine falsche Bewegung!", drohte ein Polizist und sah ihn ernst an. "Oder willst du so erschossen werden wie einer unserer Kollegen?"

Gin fiel es wieder ein. Shinichi hatte ja einen Bullen umgebracht. Er war also schon das dritte Opfer von Shinichi. Gin bewegte sich nicht mehr, aber er grinste breit. Shinichi war wirklich ein Teufelskerl. Erst bringt er seinen besten Freund um, dann seine Freundin, und jetzt noch einen Polizisten. Auf seine ersten beiden Opfer standen schon ein paar Jahre, aber dann noch einen Beamtenmord... Shinichi kriegte dafür wahrscheinlich die Todesstrafe. Und das freute Gin unheimlich. Er würde zwar wahrscheinlich auch im Knast landen. Aber Shinichi wird die Todesstrafe bekommen. Er wird hingerichtet werden. Und das nur, weil seine Freundin ihn mit seinem besten Freund betrogen und die Polizei ihn einmal im Stich gelassen hatte.

Gin begann laut zu lachen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Den Polizisten, die in seinem Wagen sassen, wurde mit einem Mal klar, in welcher Gefahr Shinichi die ganze Zeit über schwebte. Überhaupt wurde ihnen die Gefährlichkeit des Falles bewusst und dankten Shinichi stumm dafür, dass er diesen Killer aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte.

Als Inspektor Megure mit Shinichi, Gin und Wodka endlich im Präsidium ankam, veranstaltete Shinichi ein Riesentheater. Er wehrte sich trotz Handschellen gegen alles und jeden, und somit erreichte er, dass er von Gin und Wodka getrennt alleine in einen Verhörraum gebracht wurde. Nur Inspektor Megure blieb bei ihm, und als Shinichi endlich realisierte, wer sonst noch im Raum war, wurde schon sein Name genannt und er von einem Kuss total überrumpelt. Er kam von Ran. Allerdings sagte sie kein Wort, sondern drückte sich nur schluchzend an ihn und vergoss Freudentränen. Endlich hatte sie ihn wieder.

"Ran, ist doch schon gut", sagte Shinichi leise und wollte sie ebenfalls umarmen, aber es ging nicht.

"Würden Sie bitte...?", fragte Shinichi den Inspektor und hob seine mit Handschellen gefesselten Hände.

"Natürlich. Entschuldige bitte."

Megure schloss sie auf und Shinichi rieb sich kurz die schmerzenden Handgelenke, ehe er endlich Ran umarmten und sie fest an sich drücken konnte. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl übermannte ihn, und in diesem Augenblick war er einfach nur froh, dass Ran bei ihm war.

"Ähm!"

Ein Räuspern liess beide zusammenzucken.

"Es tut mir leid, euch zu trennen, aber Ran, ich möchte dich bitten, zu den anderen zu gehen. Und du, Shinichi", Megure liess ein kurzes Lächeln blicken, "Deine beiden 'Komplizen' sollten eigentlich in der Zelle sitzen. Wenn sicher ist, dass sie dich und besonders Ran nicht mehr sehen und hören, kannst auch du zu deinen Eltern gehen."

"Gut", sagte Shinichi und liess sich auf den Stuhl nieder. Er war total erschöpft und würde am liebsten sofort ins Bett. Ran war schon weg, also schloss Shinichi die Augen und wäre eingeschlafen, wenn Inspektor Megure ihn nicht geschüttelt hätte.

"Jetzt nicht, Shinichi. Wir müssen gleich noch etwas besprechen", sagte Megure und schüttelte ihn noch mal. "Schlafen kannst du später." Dann musste er weg, erwähnte aber noch einmal, dass Shinichi nicht einschlafen dürfe.

'Hat der eine Ahnung', dachte Shinichi murrend. 'Ich hab seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschlafen.'

Shinichi richtete sich auf, doch um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht wieder einschlief, stand er auf und vertrat sich die Beine. Er wartete, bis er die Erlaubnis bekam, zu seinen Eltern und zu Ran zurückzugehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich Shinichis Eltern, Ran, Heiji, Kommissar Takagi und Inspektor Megure in einem Raum im Polizeipräsidium versammelt. Inspektor Sato war noch draussen und überwachte die Situation. Die Anwesenden im Raum wurden langsam ungeduldig und wollten endlich mit der Besprechung anfangen.

"Warten wir doch erst mal, bis Shinichi hier ist, okay?", fragte Megure und sah sie an, ehe sein Blick zur Tür fiel. "Ah, da ist er ja schon!"

Heiji, Yukiko und Yusaku wirbelten herum. Als Shinichi zur Tür hereinkam, sah er ziemlich erledigt und todmüde aus. Sein schwarzer Anzug passte im Augenblick aber nicht zu ihm, ebenso wenig wie das Basecap, das er immer noch trug.

"Shinichi!", rief Yukiko und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Shinichi stolperte kurz, konnte sich aber halten und umarmte seine Mutter ebenfalls. Endlich war der Alptraum zu Ende.

"Der da, das ist mein Mörder!", witzelte Heiji und zeigte auf Shinichi.

"Dem kann ich mich anschliessen", sagte Takagi und lachte. Shinichi lächelte müde zurück.

"Komm Shinichi, setz dich", sagte Yusaku, stand auf, packte Shinichi am Arm und bugsierte ihn zu einem freien Stuhl am Tisch. Shinichi liess sich erschöpft auf ihm nieder.

Nach einigen Minuten absoluter Stille unterbrach Heiji diese.

"Und?"

"Was 'und'?", fragte Shinichi gähnend zurück.

"Bist du etwa müde, du grosser böser Killer?", fragte Heiji grinsend.

"Ich hab die ganze Woche nicht geschlafen", sagte Shinichi murrend und schloss die Augen.

"Wieso das denn?", fragte Yukiko verblüfft.

"Weil gleich in der ersten Nacht einer versuchte, mich umzulegen."

"Und was hast du gemacht?", fragte Kommissar Sato, die gerade hereinkam und sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl setzte.

"Ihn verprügelt, was denn sonst?"

Ein Lachen ertönte im Raum.

"Was ist das eigentlich für einen Anzug, den du da trägst?", fragte Yusaku plötzlich und musterte Shinichi jetzt genauer. Auch die anderen sahen zu ihm.

"Steh auf und zeig ihn mal!", forderte Yukiko begeistert. Shinichi tat seufzend wie ihm geheissen.

"Wahnsinn!", rief Yusaku. "Der passt zu dir. Hatten sie den an Lager?"

"Nein, der ist massgeschneidert. Sie hatten nichts in meiner Grösse", antwortete Shinichi und setzte sich wieder, ehe er sein Basecap ablegte und müde durch seine Haare fuhr. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Vater.

"Kann man von einer Woche Rauchen süchtig werden?"

Stille.

"Du hast geraucht?", fragte Ran.

"Ja. Ich musste. In der Organisation rauchten alle, und da konnte ich nicht das schwarze Schaf spielen", erwiderte Shinichi. Yusaku wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Inspektor Megure ihm das Wort abschnitt.

"Bevor wir richtig anfangen: Irgendwelche Vorschläge oder Einwände?"

Shinichi hob die Hand.

"Können wir das alles nicht auf morgen verschieben? Bei uns zu Hause?", fragte er.

"Warum das denn?", fragte Heiji verblüfft und schaute auf seine Uhr. "Wir haben jetzt doch genug Zeit!"

"Du vielleicht! Wenn du in meiner Lage wärst, würdest du es auch verschieben wollen. Ich hab seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!"

In diesem Augenblick stand Yukiko plötzlich auf.

"Ich muss nach Hause", sagte sie als Erklärung und machte sich bereit. "Ich hab noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen. Shinichi, Yusaku, bis nachher!" Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Shinichi stürzte gleich darauf hinterher.

"Mutter, warte!"

Yukiko blieb stehen und wartete auf ihren Sohn.

"Was ist?"

"Dürfte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte Shinichi.

Yukiko schloss ihn in ihre Arm und Shinichi liess seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust sinken.

"Natürlich darfst du. Heute darfst du alles. Was für einer?"

"Ich hab Hunger", antwortete Shinichi und umarmte Yukiko ebenfalls. Sie verstand sofort.

"Mehr als eine?"

"Mindestens drei. Hatte die letzten Wochen nichts."

"Gut. Und als Snack?"

"Wie wär's mit Chips? Paprika-Chips. Ich bin in letzter Zeit richtig süchtig nach dem Zeug geworden. Aber nicht durch den Fall, das war vorher schon so. Wieso erzähle ich dir das eigentlich", seufzte Shinichi. "Das weisst du ja inzwischen."

"Also, dann geh ich jetzt, und du kommst mit Yusaku nach Hause, in Ordnung?", fragte Yukiko. Shinichi nickte nur, dann liess Yukiko ihn los und verliess das Gebäude, während Shinichi zu seinem Vater zurückging.

"Was wolltest du von ihr?", fragte Yusaku, als Shinichi den Raum wieder betrat.

"Hab sie um einen Gefallen gebeten", antwortete Shinichi mit geschlossenen Augen und liess sich wieder auf den Stuhl nieder.

"Also dann, sind alle damit einverstanden, dass wir die Besprechung auf morgen Abend verschieben? Bei den Kudos? Wer dafür ist, hebt die Hand!", sagte Inspektor Megure. Ausnahmslos alle Hände wanderten nach oben.

"Gut. Dann ist das beschlossene Sache. Wir treffen uns morgen um 18 Uhr bei Shinichi. Geht das in Ordnung, Yusaku?", fragte Megure.

"Natürlich, Inspektor", erwiderte der Angesprochene. Shinichi sagte nichts dazu.

Ran und natürlich Heiji durften bei Shinichi übernachten, und somit machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg. Shinichi sprach während des Weges, den sie zu Fuss gingen, kein einziges Wort.

"Sag mal, Shinichi, wonach riecht es hier?", fragte Heiji, kaum hatten sie die Villa betreten. Auch Yusaku und Ran rochen es. Aber bevor Shinichi etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie schon von Yukiko zu Tisch gebeten.

"Essen ist fertig!"

Heiji warf Shinichi einen fassungslosen Blick zu.

"Sag bloss, das war deine Bitte. Lasagne?" Shinichi grinste ihn an.

"Was denkst du denn?", fragte er zurück. "Ich hab die letzten Wochen immer mit der Angst gelebt, dass jemand das Essen vergiftet hatte. Darum rührte ich kein Stück davon an. Bei meiner Mutter weiss ich, dass es erstens nicht vergiftet ist und zweitens sehr gut schmeckt!"

"Na dann, ab zum Tisch!", sagte Ran und ging voran. "Du auch, Shinichi", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, dass Shinichi in der Tür stehengeblieben war.

"Gleich", antwortete Shinichi und ging die Treppe hoch. Ran sah ihm verloren nach.

"Komm, Ran", sagte Yukiko sanft und führte sie zum Tisch. "Shinichi kommt bestimmt gleich wieder."

Etwas später, als Heiji bereits seine erste Portion Lasagne verschlungen hatte, trat Shinichi wieder in die Küche. Seine noch nassen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, aber mit einem Schwung warf er sie nach hinten. Heiji und Ran musterten ihn. Als Shinichi sie beide 'erschossen' hatte, sah er mit seinem schwarzen Anzug sehr gefährlich aus, aber jetzt... Shinichi trug dunkle Jeans und ein normales blaues Sweatshirt, über das er noch ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt angezogen hatte. Jetzt sah er aus wie ein normaler Teenager.

"Komm schon, Kudo! 's hat bald nichts mehr übrig!", sagte Heiji dann grinsend und schöpfte sich zum zweiten Mal nach. Shinichi liess sich zwischen Ran und seinem Vater auf den Stuhl fallen. Dann zog er ohne ein Wort seinen Teller zu sich her und schöpfte sich ebenfalls Lasagne. Wie das roch! Schon wieder spürte Shinichi, wie sich sein Magen vor Hunger zusammenzog. Aber jetzt konnte er endlich essen.

"Kudo, was soll denn das?", fragte Heiji plötzlich, als er sah, dass Shinichi bereits seine dritte Portion verschlang.

"Was soll schon sein?", fragte Shinichi zurück. "Ich hab eben Hunger."

"Immer noch?"

"Ja, immer noch. Wie du vielleicht weisst, hatte ich lange Zeit nichts gegessen", erwiderte Shinichi, ehe er munter weiterspachtelte. "Aber ich hab mir zwischendurch Sandwichs gekauft. Bei denen war ich sicher, dass sie nicht vergiftet worden waren."

Heiji sah ihn sprachlos an.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du einfach so seelenruhig essen kannst", sagte er dann.

"Warum meinst du?", fragte Yusaku und sah Heiji an. Jetzt waren alle Blicke ausser die Shinichis auf ihn gerichtet.

"Na ja, ich denke, dass Shinichi durch diesen Fall in der ganzen Welt bekannt und auch berühmt wird. Die Reporter werden die Finger nicht mehr von dir lassen wollen, Shinichi. Sie werden vermehrt auf dich aufmerksam, und sicher werden sie alle ein Interview von dir wollen. Das steht dir noch bevor und du isst hier einfach."

"Das ist mir doch egal", antwortete Shinichi. "Ich entscheide immer noch selbst, ob und wem ich ein Interview gebe. In dieser Hinsicht hat mich niemand zu bevormunden."

"Da hast du natürlich Recht, Shinichi", sagte Yukiko und beugte sich dann vor. "Aber wie hast du eigentlich das alles durchgestanden?"

"Hm? Was meinst du genau?"

"Ich meine, wie du es geschafft hast, das alles _nicht_ als Falle aussehen zu lassen. Gin war doch ein eiskalter Killer, er hätte es sofort bemerkt, wenn alles nur gespielt war. Aber er hat nichts gemerkt, überhaupt nichts. Sonst hätte er dich doch gleich umgebracht. Oder etwa nicht?"

Yukikos Aussage stimmte alle nachdenklich, aber Shinichi hatte wie immer eine Antwort parat.

"Natürlich hätte Gin mich sofort umgebracht, wenn er den Braten gerochen hätte. Aber der Grund, warum es nicht so kam, bist du. Du bist schuld, Mutter."

"Was?", rief Yukiko entrüstet. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Du hast mir deine Schauspielgene vererbt", sagte Shinichi und lächelte. "Dank dir und Ran hab ich das alles durchgestanden."

"Oh, Shinichi", sagte Yukiko erleichtert, stand auf und nahm Shinichi in den Arm. "Was würde ich bloss ohne dich machen?"

"Na ja, du würdest noch immer um die ganze Welt reisen und deine Filme drehen. Und dann natürlich noch lautstark mit meinem Vater streiten, wie du das ja machst, wenn ihr in Los Angeles seid", sagte Shinichi mit einem Grinsen. Dabei fing er sich eine kleine Kopfnuss von Yusaku ein. Heiji und Ran lachten.

"Aber wir haben uns getäuscht", warf Yusaku plötzlich in die Runde. Heiji, Ran, Yukiko und Shinichi sahen ihn an.

"Was meinst du, Yusaku?", fragte Yukiko. Yusaku allerdings fixierte Shinichi.

"Wir alle haben gehofft, dass es ein baldmöglichstes Ende gab, und dank deiner Mitarbeit, Shinichi, kam dieses Ende ziemlich schnell. Wir dachten, dass es wahrscheinlich mehrere Wochen ging, bis die Killer hinter Schloss und Riegel sind. Du hast wieder mal bewiesen, dass du ein Detektiv bist, der sehr schnell arbeitet."

Yusaku sah Shinichi mit leuchtenden Augen an. Und Ran war stolz auf ihren Freund.

"Na, dann hat unser lieber Sohn seinen Snack aber redlich verdient!", sagte Yukiko und stellte drei Schüsseln mit Paprikachips auf den Tisch. Eine davon stellte sie genau vor Shinichi.

"Die ist für dich", sagte Yukiko mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich wieder.

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Schüsseln leer und Shinichi gähnte wieder ausgiebig.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst jetzt ins Bett", sagte Yusaku.

"Hatte auch nichts anderes vor", erwiderte Shinichi müde und stand auf. "Gute Nacht, Ran", flüsterte Shinichi ihr dann ins Ohr und küsste sie. "Wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

"Ist gut. Schlaf und ruh dich gut aus", flüsterte Ran zurück.

"Also, bis morgen!", sagte Shinichi und ging.

"Schlaf gut!", rief Yukiko hinterher. Sie erhielt keine Antwort mehr.

Shinichi hatte sich schnell fertig zum Schlafengehen gemacht und sah sich noch kurz im Zimmer um. Gut, dass er wieder daheim und in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen konnte. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm plötzlich alles, und Shinichi fiel ins Bett. Er brachte nur noch die Kraft auf, sich die Decke über den Körper zu ziehen, dann trat er auch schon ins Reich der Träume ein. Endlich hatte der Schlaf ihn übermannt, und es würde schwer werden, ihn vorzeitig aufzuwecken.

Am nächsten Nachmittag klingelte Ran an Shinichis Tür, aber es war Yusaku, der ihr öffnete und sie hereinbat.

"Guten Tag, Herr Kudo", begrüsste sie ihn. "Ist Shinichi da?"

"Ja, aber er schläft noch", antwortete Yusaku.

"Was? Aber es ist 15 Uhr!"

"Du weisst doch selbst, dass Shinichi todmüde ist. Und ich denke, dass wir ihn schlafen lassen sollten", erwiderte Yusaku und schloss die Tür hinter Ran. "Auch wenn ich ebenfalls denke, dass er langsam mal aufstehen könnte. Immerhin haben wir heute Abend noch die Besprechung." In diesem Augenblick kam Yukiko aus der Küche.

"Hallo Ran!"

"Guten Tag, Frau Kudo!"

"Du, Ran, hör mal. Könntest du kurz zu mir in die Küche kommen? Ich muss noch was mit dir besprechen. Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht, versteht sich", lächelte Yukiko. Ran folgte ihrer Bitte und liess somit Yusaku alleine zurück. Der machte sich jetzt auf den Weg in Shinichis Zimmer, um ihn endlich aus den Federn zu holen.

"Wo ist denn Heiji?", fragte Ran, der aufgefallen war, dass er nirgends im Haus war.

"Der ist los, ein paar Besorgungen machen", antwortete Yukiko und bot Ran etwas zu Trinken an.

"Was wollten Sie denn mit mir besprechen?", fragte Ran schliesslich. Sie konnte ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln.

"Hör zu, das ist so..." Yukiko erklärte Ran, dass sie eine Überraschung für Shinichi habe, er davon aber nichts mitbekommen sollte. Sie plante einen Urlaub, und Ran durfte sie begleiten. Aber Shinichi sollte erst am Tag der Abfahrt erfahren, dass seine Freundin ebenfalls mitkam.

"Meinst du, du kannst dichthalten? Shinichi gegenüber?", fragte Yukiko schliesslich. Ran nickte.

"Natürlich, Sie können sich auf mich verlassen", sagte sie freudestrahlend und unterhielt sich dann mit Yukiko über dies und das. Am meisten aber über Shinichis letzten Fall, in den auch sie beide verwickelt worden waren. Die Zeit verging sehr schnell, und schon bald darauf kam Heiji zurück.

"Hallo Ran!", begrüsste Heiji sie, kaum betrat er die Küche, wo die beiden noch immer sassen.

"Hallo Heiji", grüsste Ran zurück. "Deine Besorgungen gemacht?"

"Wie du siehst", sagte Heiji und hob die gefüllte Tasche hoch. "Pennt Kudo immer noch?"

"Ja. Aber Yusaku ist hochgegangen und holt ihn aus den Federn", erwiderte Yukiko und machte auch Heiji etwas zu trinken. "Habt ihr Hunger?"

Ran wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, aber Heiji kam ihr zuvor.

"Eigentlich schon. Wenn's nicht zu viele Umstände macht, natürlich", fügte Heiji noch höflich hinzu.

"Gut. Vielleicht kommt Shinichi dann endlich mal aus den Federn", sagte Yukiko und machte sich dann an die Arbeit. Ran half ihr, während sich Heiji in die Bibliothek verschanzte. Als Ran gerade den Tisch deckte, trat Yusaku in die Küche.

"Ich glaub's nicht! Der schläft wie ein Stein! Ich hab die ganze Zeit versucht, ihn wach zu kriegen, aber keine Chance. Er hatte wohl wirklich die ganze Woche nicht geschlafen." Er setzte sich an den Tisch und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Lassen Sie den Kopf nicht hängen, Herr Kudo. Shinichi wird schon wieder auftauchen, da bin ich mir sicher", ermunterte Ran ihn. Yusaku schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

"Du hast Recht", pflichtete er ihr bei.

"Finde ich auch!"

"Shinichi! Guten Nachmittag erst mal!", rief Yukiko und drückte ihren Sohn an sich. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, bis vorhin noch. Da versuchte nämlich jemand, mich samt Matratze auf den Boden zu befördern", erwiderte Shinichi mit einem Gähnen und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Und ich habe einen starken Verdacht, _wer_ es war." Dabei warf er Yusaku einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Ach Shinichi, lass ihn doch. Du hast schliesslich fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen, da kannst du es ihm nicht verübeln", sagte Ran und küsste ihn kurz.

"Hallo Shinichi!"

Heiji war ebenfalls in der Küche aufgetaucht. Er hatte ein Buch in der Hand, das Shinichi sehr mochte, aber Shinichi kümmerte sich jetzt nicht darum. Er gähnte wieder.

"So, bevor hier jetzt noch ein Streit ausbricht, gibt's was zu Essen. Guten Appetit!", wünschte Yukiko und stellte die letzte Platte auf den Tisch. Diesmal war Shinichi der letzte, der zugriff. Seine Gedanken waren schon bei der Besprechung, die in wenigen Stunden beginnen sollte. Auch Heiji und besonders Ran dachten daran.

Später, als alle gegessen hatten, verzog sich Heiji wieder in die Bibliothek, Yusaku verschanzte sich mit einem Buch im Sessel im Wohnzimmer und Shinichi blieb bei Ran und seiner Mutter in der Küche. Sie sprachen über alles, nur nicht über die bevorstehende Besprechung mit Megure und den anderen.

Zwei Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür, und Yukiko öffnete. Draussen standen Inspektor Megure, Kommissar Takagi und Kommissarin Sato.

"Kommt rein!", sagte Yukiko und öffnete die Tür weiter. "Shinichi und die anderen sind bereits im Wohnzimmer."

Als der Inspektor und die beiden Kommissare ins Wohnzimmer traten, sassen Shinichi, Ran, Heiji und Yusaku am Tisch und spielten Karten. Man merkte sofort, dass Ran und Shinichi, die ein Team bildeten, am Gewinnen waren.

"Hallo zusammen!", begrüsste Inspektor Megure die Runde. Sie grüssten zurück.

"Wäre es vielleicht möglich, gleich mit der Besprechung anzufangen?", fragte Megure, sobald er etwas zu Trinken bekommen hatte. "Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass es sehr lange dauern wird, und ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht die ganze Nacht an dieser Sache sitzen."

"Natürlich, das will, glaube ich, niemand von uns", erwiderte Yukiko und setzte sich neben Shinichi. Der währenddessen machte die ganze Zeit über Spässe und witzelte mit Ran herum. Heiji sah nur zu, bis er Shinichi plötzlich einen kleinen Seitenhieb verpasste. Shinichi sah ihn an.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er leise.

Heiji deutete wortlos auf Inspektor Megure.

"Können wir jetzt mit der Besprechung anfangen? Shinichi?"

"Zu Ihren Diensten, Inspektor", antwortete Shinichi und grinste. Anschliessend hörte er erst nur zu, und als Heiji erzählte, wie er Angst vor Shinichi hatte, sagte er:

"Du dachtest im ersten Augenblick wirklich, ich würde dich umlegen. Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht?"

"Ja, schon. Aber woher weisste das?", fragte Heiji verblüfft. Shinichi schloss die Augen.

"Ich lese in deinen Augen wie in einem Buch, mein Lieber."

"Und wie war es bei dir, Ran?", fragte Yukiko und sah zu ihr. "Du hast ja letztes Mal kaum etwas über deine Gefühle erzählt."

"Ist wohl besser, wenn ich erzähle", sagte Shinichi, der etwas ernster geworden war.

Also erzählte er, was bei Rans 'Ermordung' geschah. Ran blieb still und erinnerte sich an diesen Augenblick zurück. Kurze Zeit war es ruhig, dann sprach Shinichi weiter.

"Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich mir keine Ausrutscher leisten durfte. Ran ist schliesslich meine Freundin, und wenn ich auch nur einen Fehler gemacht hätte, nur kurz Angst oder Widerwillen gezeigt hätte, hätte Gin sofort gemerkt, dass es eine Falle war und ich Ran nicht wirklich umbringen wollte. Ach ja, Ran", fügte Shinichi noch hinzu. "Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich Schlampe genannt habe. Dafür kannst du dich mal rächen, okay?"

Ran nickte. Shinichi wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Runde und Inspektor Megure zu.

Der sprach weiter, und da niemand mehr irgendwas dazwischenredete, konnten sie die Besprechung ohne Unterbrechung beenden. Nur eine Sache lag allen noch auf dem Herzen, am meisten aber Shinichi und Ran.

"Was wird aus Gin und Wodka?", fragte Shinichi und sorgte somit für absolute Ruhe.

"Sie werden ein Verfahren kriegen und dann mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit lebenslänglich verurteilt", antwortete Inspektor Megure.

"Und was ist mit mir?"

"Was soll schon mit dir sein, Shinichi?", fragte Megure zurück.

"Ich habe ja auch Straftaten begangen. Nach aussen hin natürlich, aber trotzdem..." Shinichi wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

"Ich werde dem Staatsanwalt alles erklären, und der sieht sicher von einer Anklage ab."

"Na, hoffen wir's", sagte Heiji und gähnte. "Wann soll denn diese Verhandlung stattfinden?"

"Sobald man alle Informationen hat", antwortete Kommissarin Sato. "Und das wird wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Und da hatte sie Recht, denn schon einen Monat später wurde der erste Verhandlungstag angesetzt. Der amtliche Brief, der an Shinichi adressiert war, liess nur Gutes verlauten.

Obwohl Shinichi schon oft vor Gericht war, war es diesmal anders. Shinichi war nervös wie eine Biene, und Ran und Heiji versuchten vergebens, ihn zu beruhigen. Je näher der Tag rückte, desto nervöser wurde Shinichi. Schliesslich wurde er als Kronzeuge gebeten, gegen Gin und Wodka auszusagen - nur wussten die es noch nicht.

Das Gefängnis, in dem sie sassen, stand unter absoluter Informationssperre, und somit hatten sie auch nicht die Zeitung lesen können - in der Shinichi auf der Titelseite war mit der Überschrift 'Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudos grösster Coup: Weitverzweigte Organisation gesprengt!' Darunter prangte ein Foto von ihm.

Dann endlich war der Tag der Verhandlung gekommen. Der Tag, an dem Shinichi wieder Gin und Wodka gegenüberstand, war da. Sobald sich alle, die in den Fall verwickelt waren, im Gerichtssaal Platz genommen haben, wurden Gin und Wodka hereingeführt. Beide in Handschellen und unter schärfster Bewachung. Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und beobachtete jede Reaktion, die Gin oder Wodka zeigte. Gin protestierte laut gegen diese Behandlung und fragte nach Shinichi.

"Warum ist er nicht bei uns in der Verhandlung?", rief er dem Richter zu.

"Vielleicht, weil er ein eigenes Strafverfahren bekommt", versuchte Wodka Gin zu besänftigen.

"Besser gesagt, er wurde gebeten, in einem bestimmten Fall auszusagen", erklärte der Richter und deutete nach hinten zu Shinichi. "Dort sitzt er nämlich und wartet darauf, dass er von mir aufgerufen wird."

"Was?"

Gin und Wodka wirbelten herum. Tatsächlich. Da sass Shinichi und sah sie an. Und ein kleines, listiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Neben ihm sassen Ran und Heiji. Das trieb Gin zur Weissglut. Es war also doch eine Falle, und sie waren da hineingetappt. Gin versuchte mit aller Wut, sich loszureissen und auf Shinichi zuzustürzen. Er hasste diesen Bengel auf den Tod, von Anfang an schon, und hätte Gin es geschafft, hätte er Shinichi einen qualvollen Tod bereitet.

Die Polizisten aber konnten Gin zurück zu seinem Platz auf der Anklagebank zurückbringen. Mit Mühe zwar, aber sie schafften es. Heiji neigte sich leicht zu Shinichi rüber.

"Und mit denen warst du zusammen?"

"Ja. Jetzt siehst du, wie gefährlich das ganze Unterfangen eigentlich war", sagte Shinichi, ohne die beiden Killer aus den Augen zu lassen. "Ich kann wirklich von Glück sagen, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Aber es hat sehr an den Kräften gezehrt."

"Keine Frage", sagte Heiji und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls wieder auf den Prozess. Es wurden gerade die Anklagepunkte aufgezählt.

"Und was ist mit Kudo?", rief Wodka dazwischen. "Er hat auch Straftaten begangen!"

"Herr Shinichi Kudo hatte es in Kauf genommen, von Ihnen beiden getötet zu werden, als er diesen Fall übernahm. Er hatte die Gefahr auf sich genommen und sich in die Organisation eingeschleust, die ihm eigentlich nach dem Leben trachtete. Aber er hatte es auch in Kauf genommen, ebenfalls für Verbrechen, die er in Ihrem Auftrag ausführen musste, verurteilt zu werden. Ich gebe zu, er hat Straftaten begangen, aber nur, um eine ganze Reihe anderer, weitaus grösserer Straftaten aufzuklären - Ihre Straftaten und Verbrechen. Ich denke, die Geschworenen sind mit mir eine Meinung, wenn ich alle Anklagepunkte gegen Herrn Shinichi Kudo fallenlasse", sagte der Richter und sah zu den Geschworenen. "Sind Sie mit mir eine Meinung?"

Einer der Geschworenen stand auf. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.

"Ja, Euer Ehren!", sagte er laut und deutlich. "Wir befinden Herrn Shinichi Kudo als nicht schuldig!"

Ran atmete kaum merklich auf. Sie hätte keine Lust gehabt, ihren Geliebten im Gefängnis zu besuchen. Auch Yusaku, Yukiko und Heiji waren froh über diesen Entscheid, geschweige denn Shinichi.

"Dann können wir ja mit der Verhandlung weiterfahren!", sagte der Richter und gebot Ruhe im Gerichtssaal.

Während der nächsten Stunde wurde Shinichi aufgerufen und gebeten, alle Details zu schildern, seit er in die Organisation eingetreten war. Seine Aussage, seine Glaubwürdigkeit und Rans und Heijis Glaubwürdigkeit waren die Ausschlagepunkte dafür, dass Gin und Wodka lebenslänglich hinter Gitter wanderten.

"Na warte, Kudo!", drohte Gin und sah ihn finster an. "Bei dir werden wir aktive Sterbehilfe anwenden. Du wirst sterben, und das qualvoll! Merk dir das!"

"Pah!" Shinichi schien davon nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein.

"Sie wandern jetzt hinter Gitter, und das für immer", sagte der Staatsanwalt.

"Und darum ergeht folgender Beschluss: Die beiden Angeklagten werden zusätzlich zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilt. Ausserdem wird Herr Shinichi Kudo sofort unter Polizeischutz gestellt, sollten die beiden Angeklagten aus dem Gefängnis entkommen. Der Fall ist hiermit abgeschlossen." Der Richter schlug mit dem Hammer auf das Pult.

Gin und Wodka wurden aus dem Gerichtssaal geführt, worauf Gin noch weitere Drohungen gegen Shinichi ausrief.

"Und? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Yusaku Shinichi, als die wütenden Rufe verstummt waren.

"Erleichtert, aber auch noch immer besorgt."

"Warum denn besorgt? Erleichtert, das kann ich mir denken, aber besorgt?", fragte Heiji nach. Ran sah Shinichi an.

"Sollten sie wirklich fliehen können, werde ich der erste sein, den sie umbringen. Und ihr beide seid die nächsten."

"Ach was. Der Richter hat doch gesagt, dass du unter Polizeischutz gestellt wirst!"

"Ja, schon, aber von euch hat er kein Wort gesagt!", erwiderte Shinichi leicht aufgebracht.

"Hört auf!", ging Yukiko dazwischen. "Kühlt euer Gemüt und kommt mit nach Hause. Eri wartet bereits dort."

"Aber Mama war doch gerade noch hier!", sagte Ran irritiert.

"Sie ging, als das Urteil ausgesprochen war. Ich hatte sie gebeten, noch etwas vorzubereiten", erklärte Yukiko und bugsierte ihre beiden Männer zum Ausgang. Glücklicherweise waren dort keine Reporter zugelassen, und somit hatten sie Ruhe vor ihnen und konnten sich gemütlich auf den Heimweg machen.

"Eri! Wir sind wieder da!", rief Yukiko, kaum hatte sie die Villa betreten.

"Hallo Yukiko!", sagte Eri, die zu ihnen getreten war. "Und? Sonst noch was Neues?"

Yukiko erklärte ihr flüsternd, was der Richter noch angeordnet hatte, aber dann nahmen alle am Tisch Platz. Shinichi, der endlich wieder essen konnte, griff als erster zu. Für den Rest des Tages sagte er nur noch das, was er musste. Er unterhielt sich lieber mit Ran und Heiji.

Eine Woche später klingelte abends das Telefon bei den Kudos. Yusaku ging ran und Minuten später bat er, mit Shinichi sprechen zu können. Er, Ran, Yukiko und Heiji nahmen im Wohnzimmer Platz.

"Was ist denn los? Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Shinichi und sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Inspektor Megure hatte vorhin angerufen."

"Und? Was wollte er?", fragte Heiji. Er platzte gleich vor Neugier, wie auch Yukiko.

"Er hat gesagt, dass Gin und Wodka ausbrechen wollten", erwiderte Yusaku und fixierte Shinichi.

"Haben sie es geschafft?", fragte Ran panisch.

"Nein. Aber sie wurden bei der Flucht aus dem Gefängnis erschossen. Alle beide. Von ihnen geht also keine Gefahr mehr aus. Ich wollte dir das sagen, Shinichi." Yusaku stand auf, ebenso Shinichi. "Du kannst jetzt beruhigt sein und musst dich nicht mehr mit ihnen herumschlagen."

"Und was ist eigentlich mit den anderen Mitgliedern? Und dem Boss?"

"Alle lebenslänglich verurteilt. Die ganze Organisation wurde ausgehoben. Dank deiner Hilfe." Yusaku verschwand wieder Richtung Bibliothek und liess einen in Gedanken versunkenen Shinichi zurück.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand, doch er liess sich gleich darauf zu Boden gleiten und legte seinen müden Kopf auf seine Arme. Er schloss die Augen.

"Shinichi, was ist denn los?", fragte Yukiko beunruhigt und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Shinichi antwortete nichts, öffnete auch nicht die Augen.

"Shinichi?"

"Schon gut, mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur so erleichtert, dass jetzt wirklich alles zu Ende ist", murmelte Shinichi und lehnte sich an seine Mutter.

"Stimmt nicht ganz, Shinichi. Ganz zu Ende ist es noch nicht", erwiderte Yukiko. Shinichi riss seinen Kopf hoch.

"Was?!"

"Keine Sorge, nichts Gefährliches. Dein Vater, du und ich fahren bald in Urlaub. Ziel ist bereits ausgewählt, du musst dann nur noch packen."

"Und was ist mit Ran? Kommt sie auch mit?", fragte Shinichi hoffnungsvoll.

Yukiko sah ihn mitleidig an.

"Nein, leider nicht. Im Hotel, in dem wir absteigen werden, hat es keinen Platz mehr. Und Kogoro hatte es auch nicht erlaubt", sagte Yukiko.

"Der erlaubt auch nie was", grummelte Shinichi. "Könnt ihr ihn nicht umstimmen?"

Yukiko schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi." Sie stand auf. "Ich mach uns was zu essen, sollte dich wieder aufmuntern." Dann liess sie ihn alleine und traf Ran in der Küche an. Die musste sich stark am Riemen reissen, sonst hätte sie laut losgelacht. Ran hätte gerne Shinichis betrübtes Gesicht gesehen, aber sie wusste sehr genau, dass sie lieber sein lachendes Gesicht sehen würde. Und das würde sie noch. Spätestens, wenn ihm klar würde, dass seine geliebte Ran doch noch mitkam. Das wird die Überraschung des Jahrhunderts werden!

"Shinichi, kommst du? Essen!"

Yukikos Stimme hallte durchs Haus. Shinichi, der noch immer an der Wohnzimmerwand am Boden sass, regte sich nicht.

"Shinichi!"

"Komm schon, Kudo!" Heijis Stimme ertönte ebenfalls.

Seufzend stand Shinichi auf und begab sich in die Küche. Als er seinen vollen Teller sah, wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Er hatte keinen Appetit, überhaupt nicht.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Heiji und musterte Shinichi, der in der Tür stehengeblieben war. Er winkte ab.

"Nichts, hab nur keinen Hunger. Ran, würdest du nachher bitte in mein Zimmer hochkommen?"

Ran nickte und ass weiter, während Shinichi die Treppe hochging.

"Was ist mit ihm los?", fragte Yusaku und musterte seine Frau.

"Daran bin ich schuld. Ich hatte mir eine Überraschung für Shinichi ausgedacht, sozusagen als Belohnung für den Abschluss dieses Falles, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so deprimiert darauf reagiert", beichtete Yukiko leise.

"Was für eine Überraschung?", wollte Yusaku wissen. Yukiko erklärte sie ihm.

"Da sieht man mal wieder, wie sehr er an dir hängt, Ran", sagte Yusaku schliesslich und schöpfte sich nach. "Wenigstens wird er dann himmelhoch jauchzen, wenn er kapiert, dass das alles nur gespielt war."

"Hoffentlich haben Sie Recht, Herr Kudo", sagte Ran und starrte auf ihren inzwischen leeren Teller, ehe sie sich erhob. "Ich sollte jetzt zu Shinichi gehen."

"Aber kein Wort über die Überraschung, okay? Spiel einfach deine Rolle weiter, als wärst du noch mitten im Fall", sagte Yukiko und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ran lächelte, dann ging auch sie die Treppe hoch. Sie klopfte an sein Zimmer, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

"Shinichi?"

Nichts. Ran öffnete leise die Tür und trat ein. Sie zog die Tür hinter sich wieder zu und schaute zum Bett, auf dem Shinichi lag. Er regte sich nicht. Ran trat näher ans Bett und bemerkte, dass Shinichi schlief.

Ran öffnete den Mund und wollte schon etwas sagen, als sie es sich anders überlegte und ihn wieder schloss. Shinichi war also noch immer müde. Obwohl es schon über zwei Wochen her war, war Shinichi noch nicht ausgeschlafen.

Ran setzte sich leicht auf die Bettkante und strich Shinichi einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Darauf bedacht, ihn nicht aufzuwecken.

"Ran?", murmelte Shinichi, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Rans Berührung hatte ihn also doch geweckt.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte Ran entschuldigend und gab ihm einen Kuss. Shinichi grummelte nur.

"Also, was ist? Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?", fragte Ran und schwieg dann, da sie es insgeheim doch bereits wusste.

Shinichi drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an, obwohl Ran merkte, dass er vor Müdigkeit kaum noch seine Augen offen halten konnte. Aber er sah sie trotzdem an.

"Mutter hat dich doch sicher zum Schweigen verdonnert, was dieser 'Urlaub' angeht, richtig?"

Ran sah zu Boden und erinnerte sich an ihr Versprechen, das sie Yukiko gegeben hat. Anschliessend sah sie Shinichi an. Sie holte Luft.

"Weisst du, Shinichi, ich..."

Shinichi verstand sofort. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich im Bett zurück.

"Verstehe. Du kannst es nicht sagen. Du hast es meiner Mutter versprochen. Und so, wie ich dich kenne, brichst du deine Versprechen nicht."

"Ach was, du brichst deine Versprechen ja auch nicht", versuchte Ran Shinichi aufzumuntern und kletterte in seine Arme. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss seine Wärme. Sie lauschte stumm Shinichis Herzschlag und passte ihre Atmung der von Shinichi an.

Beinahe wäre sie eingeschlafen. Sie drehte leicht ihren Kopf zu Shinichi und bemerkte, dass er wieder schlief. Leise und ganz langsam, so dass sie ihn nicht aufweckte, befreite sie sich aus Shinichis Arm und stand auf. Shinichi merkte nicht, dass seine geliebte Person das Zimmer verliess. Er schlief einfach weiter.

Drei Tage später war es soweit, Shinichi und seine Eltern fuhren in Urlaub. Yukiko freute sich schon riesig darauf, aber Shinichi weigerte sich strikt, seine Sachen zu packen. Warum auch. Er wollte lieber bei Ran bleiben, als mit seinen Eltern an einen stinklangweiligen Ort zu fahren. Ran verstand ihn irgendwie, doch sie bewahrte noch immer Stillschweigen.

"Shinichi, wo bleibst du denn? Das Taxi ist bereits hier!"

Yukikos Stimme hallte wieder einmal durchs Haus und regte Shinichi ziemlich auf.

"Komm schon, Shinichi", ermunterte Ran ihn und packte ein letztes T-Shirt für ihn ein. "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Du kannst mit deinen Eltern in Urlaub fahren! Freu dich!"

"Aber ich will nicht! Oder besser gesagt nur, wenn du mitkommst!"

Ran sah ihn traurig an.

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi, aber das geht nicht. Paps hat es mir nicht erlaubt, und ausserdem hat es im Hotel sowieso keinen Platz mehr für mich. Das weisst du doch."

Sie kniete sich hinter Shinichi hin, der auf dem Bett sass und umarmte ihn von hinten.

"Dann hätten meine ach so lieben Eltern ein anderes Hotel wählen können! Eines, das auch für eine Schönheit wie dich Platz hat!"

Ran wurde leicht rot und senkte den Blick. Für eine Schönheit wie sie. Shinichi hatte sie noch nie so genannt, doch es tat gut. Das war genau der Seelenbalsam, den sie jetzt brauchte. Nach all den Sorgen und Befürchtungen, die sie wegen Shinichi hatte.

"Shinichi!" Yukiko erschien in der Tür und sah ihn wütend an. "Würdest du dich bitte beeilen? Das Taxi wartet nicht ewig!"

"Na und? Soll es doch fahren! Ich will sowieso nicht mit!"

Shinichi wusste ganz genau, dass er unhöflich klang, aber im Moment war ihm alles egal.

"Shinichi", flüsterte Ran in sein Ohr. "Bitte geh mit. Tu es für uns und erhole dich gut. Du bist nämlich in letzter Zeit ziemlich gereizt, was an deinem Schlafmangel liegt. Und am besten kannst du dich doch nur ausruhen, wenn du mir nicht immer deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken musst."

"Es ist kein 'Muss', Ran", erwiderte Shinichi traurig und sah zu Boden. "Ich will dich einfach nicht hier alleine lassen. Nicht nachdem, was passiert war. Nicht nachdem, was ich dir angetan habe. Versteh es doch!"

"Ich verstehe dich", murmelte Ran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Aber du musst jetzt gehen. Viel Spass!"

Ran schob Shinichi so fest von sich weg, dass er aufstehen musste. Jetzt erschien auch Yusaku im Zimmer und schnappte sich gleich Shinichis Handgelenk, um ihn daran zu hindern, zurück zu Ran zu gehen, die noch immer auf dem Bett kniete.

"Lass mich los!", forderte Shinichi.

"Erst, wenn du im Taxi sitzt. Vorher nicht. Danke, dass du für ihn gepackt hast, Ran", fügte Yusaku hinzu und zwinkerte ihr zu. Shinichi hatte das nicht gesehen und regte sich über seine Eltern auf. Da er sich aber noch immer wehrte, nahm Yusaku ihn kurzerhand auf die Arme und trug ihn die Treppe runter. Yukiko, die Shinichis Tasche trug und Ran folgten den beiden. Als Yusaku unten ankam, wusste Shinichi, dass er verloren hatte. Niedergeschlagen blieb er stehen, als sein Vater ihn losliess und er nahm Ran seine Tasche ab. Er warf nicht einmal einen Blick hinein, da er wusste, dass Ran ihm nicht einen Kinderkram, sondern wirklich Kleidungsstücke eingepackt hatte.

"So, einsteigen bitte!", sagte Yukiko und schob ihren Sohn zum Taxi. Shinichi küsste Ran noch einmal zum Abschied und stieg dann ein.

"Es ist ja nur für zwei Wochen", sagte Ran gedämpft zu Shinichi.

"Wiedersehen, Ran!", sagte Yukiko und umarmte sie zum Abschied. Yusaku tat es ihr gleich und stieg dann ebenfalls ein. Das Taxi fuhr los.

Shinichi blickte zurück und sah nur noch, wie Ran ihm traurig nachwinkte. Dann bog das Taxi um eine Ecke und Ran war verschwunden. Shinichi verkroch sich niedergeschlagen in seinen Sitz des Taxis.

"Jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter", versuchte Yukiko Shinichi aufzumuntern, was allerdings nicht gelang. Yusaku, der neben dem Taxichauffeur sass, beobachtete ihn durch den Rückspiegel, sagte jedoch nichts. Er sah wieder nach vorn und freute sich schon auf das Gesicht, das Shinichi machen würde, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass Ran ebenfalls mit ihnen zusammen Urlaub machte. Aber bis dahin würden noch etliche Stunden verstreichen und bis dahin würde er seinen Sohn noch schmoren lassen.

Während der ganzen Fahrt sagte Shinichi kein einziges Wort. Er sah nur aus dem Fenster, wo sich die Stadtumgebung langsam in eine Landschaftsumgebung verwandelt hatte. Also waren sie schon ziemlich weit weg von Tokyo. Und somit auch weit weg von Ran. Shinichi wirkte auf einmal noch trauriger. Nicht mal den kleinen Stopp, den sie einlegten, zum sich erfrischen und etwas zu essen, konnte ihn aufheitern. Er ass gar nichts. Seine Stimmung sank auf den Tiefpunkt, und somit kam es, dass er richtig deprimiert war, als er endlich aus dem Taxi steigen konnte. Anschliessend musterte er das Hotel, in dem er die nächsten zwei Wochen verbringen würde. Es war ein sehr schönes Hotel, im alten Stil gebaut, trotzdem hochmodern, aber Shinichi wusste schon jetzt, dass es nicht lustig werden konnte. Ohne Ran war einfach gar nichts lustig. Yukiko wusste, was in Shinichi vorging und drängte ihn und Yusaku an die Rezeption, um endlich ihr Zimmer beziehen zu können.

"Shinichi."

Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht.

"Shinichi, sag mal, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Yukiko leicht entrüstet.

"Das weisst du doch am besten."

"Ah ja? Dann sieh mal, wer da ist!"

Shinichi sah in die Richtung, die seine Mutter ihm zeigte, und ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Da stand Ran und winkte ihm zu. Sie lächelte breit. Shinichi vergass alles um sich herum und rannte auf sie zu, Ran auch auf ihn. Endlich konnte er sie wieder in den Armen halten. Aber was machte sie hier? Seine Mutter hatte doch gesagt, dass Ran nicht... Bei Shinichi fiel der Groschen. Wieder mal eine alberne Idee seiner Mutter. Ihn in solche Verzweiflung stürzen, aber genau wissen, dass Ran doch noch mit dabei war. Das würde Shinichi nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Aber seine Rachepläne stellte er gleich zurück. Erst wollte er seine Zeit mit Ran verbringen und geniessen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ran im selben Zimmer schlief wie Shinichi und seine Eltern. Also alles schon von Anfang an geplant, Shinichi hätte es sich denken können. Aber in letzter Zeit schien sein Denken erlahmt zu sein - kein Wunder bei dem, was er alles durchgemacht hatte. Und durch seinen Schlafmangel wurde es auch nicht besser.

Beim vorzüglichen Abendessen im Hotel ass auch Shinichi wieder. Warum sollte er nicht, schliesslich sass seine grosse Liebe neben ihm. Und ausserdem hatte er Hunger. Später gönnte sich Yusaku eine Rauchpause und verzog sich auf den Balkon, und Yukiko folgte ihm. Aber auch Shinichi und Ran gingen raus, allerdings nicht zum Rauchen, sondern um die Sterne zu beobachten und die Nähe des anderen zu spüren.

Arm in Arm standen sie da und hatten den Blick erhoben. Es schien, als ob es keine Grenzen gäbe. Shinichi wandte sein Gesicht plötzlich Ran zu und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter nährten sich unweigerlich und Ran schloss ihre Augen. Wortlos küsste Shinichi sie, und dabei existierte nur noch ein Gedanke in seinem Hirn.

"Ich liebe dich, Ran."

Ran drückte sich fest an ihn, schloss erneut ihre Augen und lauschte - wie so oft - seinem Herzschlag. Und Shinichi lächelte, legte seine Wange auf Rans Kopf und beobachtete wieder die Sterne.

Einem erholsamen und lustigen Urlaub stand also nichts mehr im Wege.

Owari


End file.
